Oh, Kami 2
by KenacatStudios
Summary: Nitome's been kidnapped by a certain pedo snake and duckbutt. Can the Akatsuki rescue her in time before vital information is taken? DeiXoc, HidanXoc and KisameXoc. AU. No rude comments or flames. Contains spoilers of anime/manga, sexual situations, maybe lemon, don't know. Occness. Stories and one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Ken: I missed you all! *hugs audience* **

**Skip to chapter 7 for the real story, a better one. Just trust me -_- **

* * *

_Chapter 1  
_

It was a nice spring day, the sky was clear and blue, the birds were chirping, squirrels gathering nuts and acorns. Then suddenly an explosion happened in the middle of the forest. Animals scattered as a woman ran through the woods, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face.

The woman jumped up onto a tree branch, hoping to catch her breath. She looked left and right, keeping an eye out for her opponent. She felt a breeze of air and looked up just in time to jumped out of harms way as her opponent landed in her spot.

She quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it his way, the man dodged it and flew towards her. The woman flipped and bicycle kicked the man up into the canopies, she did some hand signs and created a shadow clone. The two nodded as the real woman ran off and the fake went on to distract the man.

The man smirked as he noticed that the woman was a fake and destroyed the clone before heading in the direction of the real woman.

The woman knew that her clone wouldn't hold him off for long so she started to charge her chakra back up. Then suddenly she ended up in the ground, cuts and scraps all over her arms and legs. She pushed her black hair behind her ears as she lifted herself off the ground and looked around for the man, she gasped as she felt something whizzed past her, and again and again. Every time she got more cuts on her body, she groaned in pain as she  
held her arm.

_'He's going a little far this time.'_ she thought as the man appeared from the the shadows, his brown cloak was low enough to reach his feet, he had on a collar that appeared some what furry. His golden eyes peered into the woman's soul.

"It's over." he said getting ready to attack again. The woman did some more hand signs. "Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" she shouted as a water dragon went towards the man, surprising him immensely.

The woman smirked as her jutsu hit the target. She sighed in relief as she collapsed unto her knees, she took deep breaths, expecting that attack to hold him off for a while.

"What did I say about lowering your guard?" a voice asked behind her.

She turned around to see the man with his blades at her back, but it wasn't a man, it was a puppet. "You could've been killed." she looked past him to see the puppeteer. He had on a cloak of black with red clouds with white, outside linings. His bright red hair went along nicely with his dark chocolate brown eyes. Blue chakra strings connected his fingertips to the puppet. He held up a hand sign and the puppet disappeared.

The woman narrowed her dark blue eyes. "I know, Sasori-no-danna." she sighed getting up from the ground. Sasori groaned at her carelessness. "I'm a little tired today." she admitted whilst dusting herself off.

Sasori could imagine what activities she'd be tired from last night, but his mature mind kept the images at bay. 'That's still no excuse." he sighed. "Trainings over for now, Nitome." Nitome nodded as she followed the red head back to the hideout.

It's hard to believe that it's been almost year since the Akatsuki were assigned to guard Nitome and her friends, and her relationship with Deidara. Ever since then she's been training with them, hoping to get stronger so they wouldn't have to protect her 24/7.

Nitome's been train for almost 6 months, now she could use at least 3 jutsu. And considering her element is water she mostly trains with Kisame. But for now she was training with Sasori, but she wasn't complaining. In fact she liked it, she wanted to at least get to know the blonde's danna.

All Nitome knew about Sasori was that, he liked to create puppets, he creates poison, and he aruges with Deidara about who's view about art is correct. She knew she was gonna have to know more about him then that but he doesn't really let anyone in. So Nitome decided to take it one step at a time.

Nitome and Sasori finally arrived to the entrance to the hideout, the red head held up a hand sign and the entrance to the hideout appeared. The two walked casually in and opened the door. Nitome too off her shoes and walked into the kitchen while Sasori did as well. Nitome headed up stairs into the bathroom to wash off from the battle.

Sasori went to his room to work on his newest puppet. He looked up to see Deidara. "Hey, Danna?" he asked. "Where's my clay? I can't find it, un." Sasori looked at the bomber. "No, I haven't." he stated continuing his puppetry. Deidara rolled is blue eyes as he left the room in search of his clay when **BOOOM!** He jumped as an earthquake like sensation throughout the hideout.

Deidara ran to the basement to inspect the cause. He clenched his jaw, showing his teeth and anger as he glared at Tobi who had black smudges on the front of him, coughing and gagging. "Tobi!" Deidara shouted as he ran over to the masked Uchiha. "What the heck?!" "Tobi's sorry, senpai!" Tobi began to run around the basement with the blonde right on his heels.

Meanwhile in the shower. "Those two.." she sighed inwardly as she rinsed the shampoo out of her black hair.

* * *

**Ken: So glad to be back!**

** Seriously go to chapter 7 **


	2. Safety

**Ken: Dare, I dare myself to become an even more crazed otaku!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nitome got out of the shower, water sliding down her body. She dried off her long, black hair first and gradually lower. Nitome changed into a pale green shirt along with white caprice shorts, she walked out of the bathroom to search for Deidara and Tobi, hoping the blonde wasn't strangling Tobi to death.

The woman walked down the hallway and heard struggling and grunting coming from the basement. She sighed in annoyance as she opened the door and walked down the stairs to see Deidara with Tobi in a headlock.

"Tobi said he was sorry, senpai!" the boy exclaimed flailing his arms as Deidara tightened his hold. "That don't mean crap! You stole my clay, un!" the blonde growled. Nitome rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "You guys, come on." she said. "Deidara, let go of Tobi. And Tobi why did you steal his clay?" Tobi looked down to the floor guiltily.

"Tobi was gonna use the clay to blow up a hole in the ground outside to looks for a treasure box he buried a few months ago, and Tobi came down here to get a shovel when he tripped and...you know the rest." Tobi explained with a frown. Nitome groaned while Deidara narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't care why you stole it, just don't do it again or else I'll will blow you up, un!" the blonde declared getting a sad reply from Tobi. "Yes, senpai." Nitome sympathetically smiled at the masked Uchiha as she grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs.

Deidara followed them. "Uhh, is he gonna be punished, Nitome?" Nitome looked up to the ceiling, thinking about her answer. "Maybe, cause he knows better." Tobi nodded. "Tobi is sorry, senpai." Deidara rolled his eyes before mumbling a 'fine.'

Nitome and Tobi went to his room to read some scrolls while Deidara went into the kitchen. The blonde opened the cabinets and saw his danna at the table. "Hey, Danna." he asked. "Where's the ramen?" The red head pointed to the lower cabinets and continued to work on his puppet.

The blonde took out a cup of instant ramen and heated up some water in a teapot. 2 minutes later he poured the hot water in the cup. He stirred and stirred. The ramen was finally ready, the bomber took a seat from across his danna, with chopsticks in hand.

He thanked for the meal and began to eat. Deidara slurped noodle after noodle in silence until he finished with a loud slurp of the broth. Sasori glanced at him with annoyance but Deidara shrugged it off.

He got up from the table and threw the empty cup into the trash and the chopsticks into the sink. "Deidara." he heard a voice call from behind him. Deidara turned to see Itachi. "What?" he asked. The raven motioned him to follow him. Deidara sighed as he tagged along.

Itachi and Deidara arrived in the raven's room. "What is it, Uchiha?" Deidara asked bitterly. "One of Orochimaru subordinates were spotted in the area. So the girls need to be in their world for a while." he explained. Deidara tilted his head. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the kitchen?" The raven blinked. "Because, I didn't want to be the one to tell them, besides I'm not as close to them as you are. You know what happened last time." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Wait, what about Fuji?" Itachi didn't reply right away. "Hidan, Kakuzu and herself should be back in a while so they'll be fine." Deidara exhaled annoyingly.

He headed out the door to recruit the girls. He walked into living room were Kisame and Shima were, she was reading some scrolls while Kisame held up hand signs. "Okay, next hand sign is 'dog'." she said. Kisame changed his hands into 'dog'. "Thanks, Shima. Learning more jutsu's got more easy." he said causing her to blush slightly. "No problem, Kisame."

They turned towards Deidara who was standing behind them. "You have to go back for a while, Shima. Just to be safe, un." he stated. Shima sighed sadly as she got up from the couch. "Bye, Kisame." she said with a wave of her hand. "Alright, be safe." he said turning the scroll to face him.

Shima walked with Deidara to Tobi's room, he filled her in on the way, Nitome and Tobi were reading some type of manga on his bed. "Hey, guys. What's up?" the woman asked not looking up from her book. "We need to go back to our world, Nitome." the fangirl said. "There's been a suspicious ninja sighting around the area so we need to leave."

Nitome pursed her lips but didn't complain. She got up from the bed and turned on the laptop. She activated the app, the portal appeared in front of them all. "Tobi's coming with you guys, too!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Shima smiled back at him as they entered the portal. They all have gotten used to going back and forth in the portal, it felt natural. Nitome would always brush her hands on the walls of the portal when ever she was bored.

She had already informed Shima about the possibilities of other universes but left it alone for another day. Tobi was the first to hop out of the portal, then Shima, Nitome and Deidara. After Nitome deactivated the app, they all left for the living room.

* * *

**Ken: Pizza bagels or pizza rolls...tough choice...:( lol**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Ken: LOL**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Nitome and Deidara sat on the couch along with Shima while Tobi sat by the coffee table. The four watched T.V for a while, some video games as well. Before long Tobi was bored, face down on the table. He tried to play with his fingers but it didn't work. He sighed heavily in his mask gaining Nitome and Shima's attention.

"Tobi?" Shima asked. "Are you bored already?" She could hear a muffled affirmative sound from the boy. Shima lifted herself off of the couch and unto the floor, she crawled over to Tobi and took a seat next to him. "Wanna play a regular game then?" she asked. Tobi looked up to her and nodded.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Tobi looked up to the ceiling to think. "Truth, Shima-chan!" he said. "Is it true that you have feelings for Zetsu?" she asked blushing, but some how it was a fangirl's normal question. Tobi tilted his head in confusion. "What kind of feelings does Shima-chan mean?" Before she could answer Nitome covered her mouth.

"What she means is do you respect Zetsu?" Nitome lied before narrowing her eyes at Shima. Tobi smiled. "Yes, Tobi does!" he answered. Deidara couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Hahahaha!" he chuckled earning a glance from the boy. "What's so funny, senpai?" Deidara snickered some more as he waved it off.

Nitome glared at Shima which meant_ 'Don't ask questions like that to Tobi'._ Shima then changed the subject. "Y-your turn, Tobi." The masked Uchiha turned his attention to Nitome. "Okay...uhhh, Nitome-chan, truth or dare?" The woman looked at Tobi, she was almost certain that she didn't asked to join the game but went along with it. "O-okay, dare." "Tobi dares you to draw a mustache on your face." he said holding a black marker in his hand.

Nitome sweat dropped. "No. Way." she said getting back unto the couch with Deidara. "You have to do it, Nitome. It's a dare, un." the blonde stated with a smirk." "Hey, I wasn't even playing in the first place!" She and Deidara stared at each other for a while, trying to get the other to submit.

Deidara eventually won. Nitome groaned as she drew on a old fashion mustache above her lips. The others screamed with laughter, Tobi held his mask against his face, worrying it might fall off due to his chuckling. Shima held a hand over her mouth, giggling like a little school girl. Deidara didn't hold back on his snickering.

"You looks so handsome, un." he chuckled getting a slap to the arm. Nitome narrowed her blue eyes at him which looked like they were turning red. "Truth or Dare, Dei?!" she asked. The blonde knew she was planning something awful but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Dare." he said. The three watched as the woman went into the kitchen. Nitome pulled out a cup from the cabinets along with some things from the refrigerator. She mixed the ingredients into the container. Nitome then walked back into the living room and handed the cup to the bomber.

Deidara's expression turned from humorous to disgust. The concoction was a mixture of ketchup, mustard, pickles, some lemon wedges, jelly and tea. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked to Nitome. "Maybe, now drink it!" she ordered with a frown, still sore about the mustache.

Shima and Tobi watched in suspense as Deidara gulped down the drink. Gags and choking sounds could be heard coming from his mouth. He finally swallowed it all, he placed the cup on the coffee table, couching and hacking.

"Serves you right." Nitome stated with a smirk. "Poor Deidara-senpai." Tobi groaned. Shima shook her head at her friend's cruelty. "You're so evil, Nitome." she said getting a smile sent her way from the woman. "Thanks."

Nitome then gasped as Deidara turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She would've been kissing back if it wasn't for the ketchup/mustard/pickles/lemon/jelly/tea breath. She pushed him away, holding her mouth. "What the heck?!" she shouted. Nitome could taste **everything**. "Now_ that's_ revenge, un." he declared with a smirk.

Nitome looked at him with a scowl but a chuckled came from her mouth. "I'll get you later." she threatened. "Um." they heard come from the hallway. It was Itachi, looking at them with a book in his hand. He looked to Nitome to see a drawing above her lips, Deidara who looked like he was about to puke. Shima was blushing but that was usual whenever he looked at her. "I don't even want to know." he said leaving them as he went to his room.

An idea came into the blonde's mind, he then turned to Shima. "Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Dare." Shima said. "I dare you to go into Itachi's room and kiss him, un." he said getting 'ooh's from the crowd.

Shima's face turned red. "W-what?!" "You have to do it, Shima-chan." Tobi said. Nitome nodded in agreement. Shima got up from the floor, before heading into the raven's bedroom she looked back at the others. They urged her to continue. Which she did with a groan.

"While she's gone, Tobi, you can go next." the woman said. "Okay!" Tobi exclaimed. "Senpai, truth or dare?" "Dare." the blonde said. "Tobi dares you to spend the rest of the game in his boxers." he dared. Nitome looked at him.

"Tobi?!-" But the blonde interrupted her. "Alright, not that big of a deal, un." He said taking off his shirt and pants. The masked Uchiha laughed as he witnessed his senpai undressed. Nitome snickered. "Why'd you agree so fast, Deidara?" she asked. The bomber shrugged. "I don't know, but I will get him back." he stated looking over to Tobi who was regretting his decision.

Nitome, Tobi and Deidara laid in wait as minutes went by. The fangirl eventually ran out of the room, red as ever. She plopped down unto the floor, hiding her red face with her arms. "Did you do the dare, Shima-chan?" Tobi asked. Nitome leaned in close to her friend when she got a nod as a response.

The fangirl was so upset, this was gonna make things more complicated between her and Itachi. It was true, she did kiss him, but the blonde didn't exactly say where she had to kiss him. Shima kissed only him on the cheek.

"Deidara!" she shouted giving him a death glare. "Truth or Dare?" The blonde grinned. "Dare." He thought that a spineless girl like Shima wouldn't give him a life threatening dare, but he was wrong.

"I dare you to go into Itachi-kun's room, stand in there for 10 whole seconds-" _'That's not so bad, un.'_ "With no clothes on." Deidara's jaw dropped. Nitome held her mouth with both hands, a DeiIta yaoi fanfic came to her mind, it took all her willpower not to nosebleed all over the place. The masked Uchiha snickered at the thought.

"Hell no!" he shouted. "You have to do it, Senpai!" Tobi said. Deidara inhaled deeply as he stood up. Shima closed her brown eyes as the bomber took off his boxers. Nitome rolled hers. "Okay, get to it, Dei." she said. Deidara growled as he plotted his revenge.

The blonde stomped all the way to Itachi's room. He opened the door, leaving the three to wait. Nitome curled her black hair with her finger while Tobi rocked back and forth out of nervousness. Shima crossed her arms, eyes still closed.

They all looked up to see Deidara adjusting his boxers around his waistline. "There, I did it. Happy now, un?" he asked. Nitome, Shima and Tobi nodded. "What'd he do?" Nitome asked. "Nothing, just looked at me like I was crazy, un." "He's got that right." Nitome said as the blonde sat down.

"Your turn, Deidara-senpai." Tobi stated. "Alright. Deidara truth or dare? Dare. Dare? Alright, I dare you to put your clothes back, un!" Nitome, Shima and Tobi watched as the blonde dared himself, which never happened before.

"Is that against the rules, Nitome-chan?" Nitome shook her head. "I don't know. No one has ever even thought of _that_." she stated to the masked Uchiha. Shima had to give it to Deidara. He found a loophole in the game.

Deidara continued to put on his clothes when Fuji came into the hallway. Her dirty blonde hair was messier than usual, blood dripped down her arm and unto the carpet. She flipped her kunai in her hand before putting it back in it's case. "Domo, fuckers." she greeted before sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Fuji-chan!" Tobi said. "Hello, Fuji." Shima greeted with a smile.

"Uhh, Fuji? Are you bleeding on my couch?" Nitome asked with her eyebrow risen. "Maybe, that mission was as tough as fuck." the Jashinist female stated. "Could you please wash off then?" the woman asked more like an order.

"Fine." the zealot groaned, getting up off the couch. "I'm gonna use your loofah!" She shouted on her way to the bathroom. Nitome groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Oh, yeah. Blondie. Sasori told me to fucking tell you that you guys have a mission. So you have to fucking leave." the female priest declared before heading back to the bathroom.

Deidara sighed as he stood up. "Oh, well. See you guys later, un." he said giving Nitome a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly. "Be safe, Deidara." she said. "Bye, Deidara(senpai)." the others farewelled.

He dashed into the bedroom to get into his world while the others continued.

* * *

Tobi then dared Shima to steal some of Kakuzu's cookies he hid in the kitchen. "Fine, I don't know why everyone is making me do dares that put my life in jeopardy." she mumbled on her way to the bedroom which contained the laptop.

Nitome smirked. "Well, now that Fuji's here she can take Deidara's place." Tobi nodded. "Yeah, but Fuji-chan can't make anyone do anything deadly." Nitome agreed. "Yeah." They chuckled together as said woman came out from the hallway, hair still wet but was wear dry clothes.

"Fuji-chan? Want to play truth or dare with us?" Tobi politely asked with a smile. "Sure." the woman answered quickly. "it's Shima-chan's turn right now. So when she gets back she can dare you." the boy stated. The female Jashinist shrugged.

A split second later Shima arrived, cookies in hand. She tossed them in the middle of the circle they were making. "There. Fuji. Truth or Dare?" Fuji smirked. "Dare." "I dare you to smell one of Hidan's dirty sock." Everyone gasped.

"They're ALL fucking dirty!" she yelled. Fuji loved Hidan, but that was going too far. Shima pursed her lips. "You have to do it." she teased causing Fuji to flip her the bird. "Fine, but before I pass out and/or die, I get to truth or dare Tobi fucking first." she stated getting a sighing okay.

"Tobi?" "Yes, Fuji-chan?" "Truth or fucking dare?" "Dare." he said. "I dare you to fucking steal one of Sasori's poisons and bring them back here!" she declared. Nitome didn't really like the sound of that, she didn't want to bring Sasori's stuff into a childish game.

"Uhh, d-don-" But before she could finish her sentence Tobi already left. Nitome mentally facepalmed. "Go." Shima said while Fuji grumbled some curses and swears under her breath.

Nitome couldn't help but worry. The puppet hated it when anyone touched his stuff, he punished Deidara once by teleporting his all his clay somewhere, Hidan almost beat the living crap out of him from his disadvantage. She just hoped nothing bad would happen.

Fuji came back into the room with one of Hidan's socks. She looked at the girls and groaned. The female Jashinist held the sock in front of her face, she inhaled the foul stench. Nitome and Shima laughed as the woman fell to her knees, gagging and swearing.

"Jashin dammit!" she cursed, holding her face. Nitome held her stomach, Shima giggled with glee. The Jashinist laid on her stomach on the floor, choking like crazy.

Itachi came into the room to investigate the noise then suddenly at that exact moment Tobi came running in, he also had one of Sasori's poison. He tripped over Fuji, unintentionally dropping the potion unto the floor. Upon breaking on the floor a large, purple cloud engulfed the five in it.

* * *

** Ken: What is the poison, is everyone dead, or will Sasori get to them first? lol**


	4. Chibi

**Ken: I love yaoi! -_-?!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Nitome groaned as she held her head. She blacked out when Tobi came into the room. All she remembered was a purple cloud of smoke. Nitome's blue eyes widen when she noticed her hands were small. She looked at her reflection in the T.V. Nitome started to gasp in shock.

"Holy crap!" she shouted awaking the others. The woman inhaled sharply as she observed the others state. Shima and Tobi got up from the floor, but they were closer to it then before. Fuji groaned in annoyance as the sunlight hit her eyes, but now she could see everything alot more clearer and closer.

Itachi looked around the room, he pretty much figured out what happened. "Uhh, Tobi what was in that vile?" Nitome asked, running her hand through her black hair. "Uhh... there wasn't a lable on it, Nitome-chan." Tobi stated.

Shima looked at Nitome. "Y-you're in chibi form!" she exclaimed. "We all are!" Nitome declared. "May I ask what 'chibi form' is?" the raven asked, crossing his arms. Shima turned away from Itachi, he looked hot normally but now he looked so cute. She couldn't take it.

Nitome took this action as a sign to tell him instead. "Chibi form is a Japanese style of animation, basically we're short, have bigger heads and...cuter." she explained. Itachi mentally groaned but kept his cool expression.

Tobi was just glad that his mask was in chibi form as well, he didn't want anyone to see his face. "Fuck!" Everyone turned their attention to Fuji who was plucking at her hair and face. "I'm, I'm fucking puny! I'm not intimidating at all!" Nitome rolled her eyes, only Fuji would be more concerned about scaring the shit out of people.

"Itachi, when do you think the effects of the poison should wear off?" Nitome asked. Itachi looked down to the floor then back at Nitome. "I estimate six or five days. Maybe longer." Nitome exhaled, lifting her bangs off her forehead.

Shima went into the bathroom to look at herself. She never thought that she would look this cute in chibi form, her brown eyes were larger and shiner, her purple highlights in her hair looked brighter. Who knew being in chibi form was so awesome?

Back in the living room Itachi and Nitome were discussing their predicament. Nitome looked at Fuji like she was nuts. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked while Fuji touched her own breast. "What?" she whined but continued her action. "Stop molesting yourself." Nitome groaned. "It's just that my boobs have never been this fucking small before." she said. Nitome pushed Fuji's hands away from her chest area.

"Stop. It." she said with frown. Fuji sighed in aggravation but stopped. "Nitome, we should inform the oth-" "Holy Jashin!" They all turned to see a shocked Hidan. He was dirty also from the mission. "Hey, Hidan." Fuji greeted.

"Uhh, What the fuck is going on?" he asked as he walked over to the chibies. "It's a long story, Hidan." Itachi said. "Tobi + dare = this." the female Jashinist stated before crossing her arms as Hidan began to poke her. She swatted his arm, alerting him she was angry.

"What? You look like a fucking barbie doll or some shit!" he said getting another punch in the gut. "Shut up! I feel like a fucking pussy!" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Nitome and Itachi ignored the arguing Jashinists and proceeded to the kitchen to think this through.

"Itachi, are you sure we should tell the others?" Nitome asked, fiddling with her fingers. "Do you have a reason why we shouldn't?" Nitome had to admit, he had a good question. But she just didn't want Sasori to find out and the poison effects should wear off before they return.

"Never mind, we can tell them." She said. Itachi nodded as he left the room. Tobi then joined her at the table. "Don't worry, Nitome-chan." he assured. "We won't be in chibi form for ever." Nitome looked at his with sad eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about, Tobi." she said."It's just...*sigh*...I just hope Sasori-san doesn't find out." Tobi nodded.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, Itachi." Nitome and Tobi turned to see Kisame with chibi Itachi by his side. "Since when do I ever kid, Kisame?" He said. Kisame walked over to Nitome and Tobi. "Itachi already told me what happened." The shark said with a toothy grin.

"All this over truth or dare?" he asked. "Hey, it could've been worse." Nitome said. "Maybe, especially is Hidan was involved." Kisame said earning a 'Fuck you' from said man. The three chuckled with the exception of a certain raven.

"I think we should stay inside until the effects wear off." Itachi said. Nitome's eyes widened. "But we're out of food, I didn't get the chance to go shopping yet." At that exact moment Kisame's stomach growl, hinting that he was hungry. Nitome groaned. "I guess we'll have to go out, we should be fine, no one will attack us. But to be on the safe side we should bring one of you guys with us." They all agreed.

"I volunteer!" Kisame eagerly said, yearning food. Nitome nodded and chuckled. "Alright, lets go." Tobi and the woman leaped off their chairs and put on their shoes. Nitome was just glad that her shoes were in chibi form as well.

Kisame tapped his foot impatiently when Shima came into the room. He turned and looked at her, the shark had to admit, she looked cute in this form. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he inched towards her. Shima glanced up at him and smiled. "Where are you all going?" she asked. "To the grocery store. And if we don't get there soon I'll pass out." Kisame said glaring at Nitome who scoffed.

"Can I come?" she asked, not caring if people saw her like that. "Sure." Nitome said as she stood up. "I'm fucking coming too!" Fuji said running over to the door. The others didn't mind and let her tag along leaving Hidan and Itachi in the penthouse.

The raven was surprised that Hidan didn't go with Fuji but question why. He took a chair at the table while Hidan sat on the couch, watching some shows on TruTV.

* * *

"Nitome, where's the list?" Kisame asked as the girls and him headed off to the store. "I didn't make one." she plainly said getting a gasp out of the shark. "What?! How are we suppose to get what we need without getting what we want? There's a difference!" Nitome smirked. "I know what we need. But if it makes you feel better I'll make one at the store." Kisame sighed, hoping she knew what she was doing.

He looked down when he felt a tug on his shirt. His eyes met brown ones. "It'll be okay, Kisame. She's kinda a mom when it comes to stuff like this." she assured. Nitome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the comment. Kisame laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Was he really making such a big deal out of a shopping trip, answer, he was.

Meanwhile in behind them Fuji was doing what Fuji's do. Trick, steal and device. She's been going into store asking for things, saying she only had 'this many' holding up 5 fingers getting coos from the store cashiers.

Now she had a stuffed animal, a slushy and a cupcake. Life of a chibi was awesome for the female Jashinist.

They finally arrived to the grocery store. Nitome then asked Kisame to get them a couple of baskets while she organized the teams. "Okay, Fuji and I will handle the frozen foods while Kisame and Shima, you guys are on dry food duty." She said handing a list over to the other party.

"Okay, we all meet back at the registers in 30 minutes or less?" Shima asked handing the list to Kisame. Nitome nodded as she and Fuji walked off in search of the frozen section. Kisame and Shima strolled off as well.

The shark grabbed box after box, he knew he should've at least ate something back at the penthouse. One should never go shopping hungry. Shima looked over to Kisame who looked famished and so she came up with an idea. "Kisame, stay right there. I'll be back." she said running off down the aisle leaving a confused Kisame behind.

The shark sighed but stayed put, he started reading the ingredients of the food to past the time when Shima came back with something behind her back. "Here." She said with a smile as she handed him an apple. "I already paid for it so it might curb your appetite for a while." Kisame replayed with a thank you before biting into the fruit.

Shima giggled as juice dripped down his chin. She wiped the liquid off of him without a second thought. Kisame looked at her but smiled as they continued shopping.

Meanwhile in the freezer section Fuji grabbed cartons of eggs, milk, yogurt and whipped cream. Nitome noticed the necessary object. "Sore wa nani?" she asked wondering what was with it. "Kore wa, itazura no tameda." Fuji answered in a hushed tone, saying it was for pranks.

Nitome allowed her to purchase it, as long as she didn't pull any pranks on her. She began to reach for a packet of frozen vegatables, but it was out of reach. _'The setbacks of being in chibi form.'_ she sighed to herself when suddenly the packet was in her hands, but another hand was connected to the packet.

The owner was a man with short, black hair, light green eyes and a friendly smile. "Here." he said. Nitome smiled back and laid the packet in the basket. "Thank you, sir." she said as she started to walk away. But the man followed her. "My name is Ritudo." he introduced himself. Nitome smirked. "I'm Nitome." she said, being careful not to say her full name.

"Well, Nitome. Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked shyly. Before Nitome could answer Fuji ran in between the two. "Stop right there. She already has a boyfriend so fuck off, bitch." she said frightening Ritudo. Nitome could've sworn that she heard him say 'I'm sorry for troubling you' as he disappeared at the end of the aisle.

Nitome glanced at Fuji who seemed annoyed by the man's flirting. "Fuji, I think you went a little far, don't you think?" she asked getting a scoff. "No, I don't. And don't you find it fucking disturbing that he hit on you while you were looking like...that?" She had a point, but he could've mistaken Nitome for a small person.

"A little, but for now let's get back to Shima and Kisame." Fuji nodded as the girls left for the registers.

* * *

As Nitome and Kisame unloaded the food unto the conveyer belt Fuji and Shima sat by the doors, the female Jashinist's foot tapping. Suddenly her ears heard something. She turned to see an ice cream truck driving slowly pass the store.

Fuji's stomach got the better of her and she dashed of in the direction of the truck. "Fuji!" Shima whispered, not trying to alarm Nitome and Kisame. The priest ran up to the truck, arms flailing, shouting 'stop!' when the truck slowed down.

Shima finally caught up with with Fuji as the girl took a bite out of her ice cream cone. "You ran all this way for some ice cream?" Shima asked. "Fuck yeah. This particular ice cream truck has the best fucking ice cream ever!" Fuji said licking the frozen dairy treat.

"Come on. Nitome and Kisame are probably worried sick." she said as they headed towards the grocery store when suddenly a woman stopped the two. Her gray hair indicated that she was of old age, she wore a plain, dark lavender kimono "Where are your parents?" she asked genuinely concerned. Fuji scoffed. "They're at the store, lady." she said pulling away from the lady.

"Now, now. Let's go, you two." she said grabbing their hands. Fuji tried to resist, but this old woman had a strong grip. Shima pouted, she just hoped that Nitome and Kisame found them soon.

* * *

**Ken: This actually happened to me once, not the chibi thing (i wish), the old lady thing when I was lost. :) lol**


	5. Missing

**Ken: :)**

* * *

Nitome and kisame finished loading the groceries into the cart, the woman waited as the cashier took money out of her credit card while Kisame stayed with the cart. His eyes opened wide when he noticed Fuji and Shima were gone.

Kisame looked left and right, hoping to spot them. He finally decided to alert Nitome, who was putting her credit card back in her pocket. "Yeah, Kisame?" she asked after the shark tapped her on her shoulder. "Uhh, Fuji and Shima aren't here." he stated. Nitome's dark blue eyes turned into a shade of crimson, she looked like a oni.

Kisame followed her outside, cart in hand. Nitome was muttering profanities under her breath as she pulled out her Iphone. The shark watched as Nitome dialed a number._ 'Ring, ring, ring'_ Nitome groaned as she got Shima's voice mail.

She then dialed another number, which was her drivers. "Kon'nichiwa, Ario-sandesu ka? Hai, watashi wa anata ga shokuryōhin-ten ni ōbādoraibu shi, watashi no shokuryōhin o ie ni toru hitsuyō ga aru, shite kudasai. Watashi no sewa o suru tame ni ikutsu ka no bijinesu o motte iru." she said before hanging up.

"Who'd you call, Nitome?" Kisame asked. He didn't feel like being kept in the dark today. "My driver's coming over to pick up the groceries while we search for Fuji and Shima." she explained as Kisame nodded. Nitome sent him a sympathetic look. He felt ashamed that two girls vanished under his watch, he was a 's' ranked criminal. Things like this can't happen.

"It's not you're fault, Kisame. They're both old enough to know better." She cringed at the words coming out of her mouth. Shima was right, she was a mom. Kisame was relieved but he still had to find them before trouble started. Who knows what horrible things could be happening to them.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Get the fuck away from me!" Fuji yelled as she shoved a boy down to the ground. "These are my fucking cookies, get your fucking own before I rip of your head and make you my sacrifice to Jashin!" The boy's knees buckled in fear before running away.

"Fuji, if you could stop scaring the crap out of anyone who looks at you funny, can you help me figure out how to break out of here?" Fuji could tell that Shima has watched to many jail breaks on T.V. "Fine." The Jashinist female grumbled as she popped a cookie into her mouth.

Shima held her knees up to her chest, looking out the window. Gray clouds rumbled across the sky, blocking the sun. Shima jumped at the sound of the thunder booming. _'Darn, it's raining. I hope they find us soon. Why didn't I bring my phone?'_ she thought as Fuji glared at the old woman that brought them there.

On the way to the child care center Fuji and Shima pleaded with the old lady to release them, for they weren't children. The old woman didn't listen, Fuji had a few ideas why. Either she was blind as a bat or her hearing was gone. Being trapped in a day care was** not **fun**.**

All they knew was that they were stuck there until Nitome and Kisame found them or if they broke out. The fangirl pulled Fuji away from her glaring at the old woman and over to a little playhouse. The two went inside to escape the lady's vision.

"Got any ideas?" Shima asked, keeping a look out. "Maybe. Okay, I need you to distract everyone by crying in the middle of the play pen. I'll jump over the fence, hop over to the chair by the fire alarm, pull it and _Dosun!_ Everyone evacuates, we escape through the crowd, ditching that old hag and we're home free!" she whispered excitingly.

Shima was amazed that Fuji came up with such a great plan in over an hour, however she was a very skilled ninja. She was a bit annoyed by being the crybaby in this plan but she didn't give a shit, she wanted out! Shima nodded in agreement to the plan while Fuji sent her a smirk, knowing to start the plan.

* * *

Nitome groaned as rain drops hit her nose, ran down her drenched clothes. She looked at the people walking in front of her and pass her with a scowl. Here she was walking in the cold and rain, wet, all this to find her friends. But they were worth it. Nitome glanced up when the rain stopped dropping unto her head to see Kisame had put his jacket on her head.

"Thanks." she said with a small smile. Kisame motioned his head as to say_ 'you're welcome'_ as they continued walking down the sidewalk. They looked in stores, alley ways and asked multiple people if they spotted them, all said no.

'Ring, ring, ring' Nitome's dark, blue eyes opened as her cell rang. She quickly leaped under a canopy by a restaurant and answered. "Shima?" she hastily asked. "Nitome?" Her hopes dropped. It was Itachi. Unfortunetly she had to explain to him what was going on for them to be out for at least an hour and a half.

"Hey, Itachi." She greeted, alerting Kisame. "Oh, man." he groaned. Kisame was hoping to have found Shima and Fuji before Itachi would call. "Where are you guys, it's been over an hour. We were starting to get worried." he stated. Nitome sighed. "We're looking for Shima and Fuji." She could sense that the raven shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked coldly. Kisame looked up at the gray sky as Nitome explained to Itachi what happened. He knew the Uchiha was disappointed in him, but that didn't matter right now. Kisame really wanted to find Shima.

The shark couldn't help but worry, Shima was the sweetest, kindest and, dare I say it, cutest woman he's hung out with. He blushed. He only liked her as a friend, right? Kisame wasn't sure, he was having mixed feelings.

Nitome's raised voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Listen, we will find them, but in the meantime we need you and Tobi to stay there, just in case they find their way home." she ordered like a leader. Kisame was slightly surprised that Itachi agreed with her plan, but smirked when Itachi said to come back home by 10:00pm no matter what.

The woman sighed but agreed and hung up. "Come on, Kisame." she said, balancing the shark's jacket on her head. "If you looked like a child where would you go?" she asked Kisame. "Hmm, to the park or a candy store." he said. "Considering Shima's sweet tooth and Fuji's sense for adventure and destruction they could be at either of those places." Kisame nodded.

"There's a candy store a few blocks away from here." They ran down the sidewalk, passing people with disapproving faces. 'Please be there, Shima.' The shark thought as they headed towards the store of sweets.

* * *

Shima stood in the middle of the playpen, kids crying and chasing each other surrounded her. She looked over to Fuji who was boringly sat by the fence of the pen, awaiting the signal. Shima nodded as she prepared her throat and lungs.

Years of being in the choir practice were finally about to pay off. Shima inhaled. She then screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting everyone in the room. Fuji winced at the volume of the fangirl's scream but jumped over the barrier anyway.

She quickly jumped up unto the chair by the fire alarm. She looked back at Shima who was surrounded by the teacher and the old woman. Fuji then pulled the fire alarm with all her chibi might. In seconds the alarm went off, fire sprinklers sprayed water unto everyone in the building.

The kids started crying a screaming. The adults motioned the children out the door, Shima and Fuji quickly dashed out the door and were met with firefighters at the door. They dodged them as they hid behind a bush, avoiding the old lady. Before Fuji could run Shima held her back by her shoulder.

"Wait." she whispered. "There's two firetrucks here." Fuji narrowed her eyes at her. "Yeah, so what?" she whispered back. "If you paid attention, the fire station is 2 blocks from the penthouse." Shima stated. The Jashinist female blinked a couple of time before answering. "Oh, well lets fucking go!" She said grabbing Shima's hand and headed towards a fire truck and jumped on the side.

They hung unto the hose and waited for the truck to go back to the station.

* * *

**Ken: Pretzels and water...yummy snack :'(**


	6. Let's Go

**Ken: :P I'm sick  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Nitome and Kisame headed home with they're heads hung. It was like they searched the entire city. The woman decided to report them missing when they were in the penthouse.

_'Damn, why do things like this always happen to me?'_ she asked inwardly._ 'However, its better than living a boring high-class life. Things certainly are interesting around here, I'll admit.'_ Nitome looked down to see she accidentally stepped into a puddle of water. She sighed when she knew her shoes were ruined. but she had dozens more back at the hotel.

Kisame decided to search again that night, just make sure. He never liked leaving a job unfinished. But for some reason it felt like more than_ just_ a job. He just couldn't figure out why. He ran his hand through his dark blue hair.

* * *

Meanwhile

Fuji and Shima were riding on a fire truck, their hair blowing in the wind. The Jashinist female held out her tongue like dog, she always wanted to do that without getting in trouble. "Shima, you gotta fucking try this!" The fangirl shook her head chuckled. "No thanks, Fuji." The priest shrugged before continuing. Shima was just glad that Fuji didn't suggest that they go up unto the ladder.

Then something caught her eye. She saw Nitome and Kisame walking down the sidewalk a block away from them. "Fuji! Look!" she exclaimed earning her attention. The fangirl almost squealed in delight, she was so close to home, and now she found her friends as well. Meanwhile the Jashinist's mouth curved into a smirk when a awful idea popped into her head. An evil, awful idea.

She whispered her plan to Shima who shook her head. "No, no, no-" But the fangirl didn't stop Fuji in time. The Jashinst jumped off the truck and unto Kisame's back, tackling him to the ground. "Uhhgg!" he exclaimed as he landed unto the concrete.

Nitome looked at the two, mouth ajar. "Fuji?! What the fu-" "Nice to fucking see you too." Fuji said, dusting herself off. Kisame lifted himself off of the ground, holding his head. His eyes opened wide in concern when he relized two were missing. "Uhh, where's Shima?" he asked. He looked over to the location to where the zealot pointed. Kisame watched as Shima ran through traffic when all motor vehicles stopped at the red light ahead.

"Nitome! Kisame!" she shouted running up to them with a smile, happy tears in her eyes. Nitome smiled back at her. "Shima!" She gave the fangirl a hug before she moved on to Kisame, even though she couldn't reach up to his chest so she settled with his leg.

Kisame didn't really know what to say, he was relieved that they were okay, but he couldn't put his feelings into words. He just smiled. "We should get going. Itachi's waiting. Ikimashou. Let's go." Nitome said heading off in the direction of the penthouse.

Kisame walked next to Shima and Fuji, making sure their weren't 'kidnapped' again. On their way back Fuji filled them in on what happened. All about the old lady, the escape plan and riding a firetruck without anyone noticing. They all finally reached the hotel, wet but happy.

"Sounds like one hell of an adventure." Kisame said getting a giggle out of Shima. "Yeah, but I'm just glad to be back with you guys." Nitome grinned. "Let's get some food, I'm starving!" Fuji shouted rubbing her stomach. "Hopefully Hidan didn't eat all the food." She said. The zealot gasped at the thought before seething with anger. "Not if I beat him to it!" she shouted running at full speed up the stairs in the lobby.

"Uhh, the elevator's working." Kisame pointed out, but the Jashinist ignored his observation. Kisame and Shima chuckled as they heard shouts from the staircase, as is Fuji was motivating herself to the top. They all walked over to the elevator while Nitome hit the button at the top.

They all waited as they were transported to the penthouse level of the hotel patiently. Nitome played with her hands while Shima looked up to Kisame, smiling. Happy to be back with him, not that she would say it aloud.

The elevator doors opened. Nitome turned to see a very, very exhasted priest trudging up the last set of stair, breathing heavily as she did. "Almost. There." she said inwardly before collapsing unto the floor. "Fuji!" Shima shouted before running to her side.

Nitome continued to go to the penthouse door and flipped out her key, she placed the key in the key hole and turned it. While Shima and Kisame helped Fuji to the door, half asleep, half hungry. The shark could faintly make out her mumbling food breathlessly.

"I hate being in fucking chibi form!" she yelled. Nitome glanced at her. "Then you won't run off again." They all entered the penthouse. "Maybe, maybe not." Nitome's eyebrow twitched. "If this ever happens again I will tie you to your bed the whole time!"

Kisame smirked while Shima blushed at the black haired woman's comment. Fuji blinked a few times before replying. "Wow, blondie's girlfriend is fuckin' kinky." She said in a amplified voice. Nitome turned to hear 2 voices behind her chuckling.

Hidan, Itachi and Tobi stood in the door way to the hallway, looking at her. Tobi and Itachi were still in chibi form and Hidan had a bag of chips in his hand. "Damn, you two go missing and all this shit happens." Hidan said. Fuji glared at her silver haired lover. "Whatever. You didn't even come to help, dick!" she scoffed.

Hidan frowned "Hey, I didn't need to, besides I got some praying to do." he said leaving the room. Nitome looked at him. "Hidan, were you even concerned?" she asked. Hidan turned is head towards her. "Hell no." The male Jashinist went into his room and slammed the door shut.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Nitome sat next to Itachi at the table. "What's up with those two?" she asked. "Put two Hidan's together in one room they're bound to fight." The raven said. Shima, Tobi and Kisame were sitting down on the couch while Fuji headed to the kitchen to fill her stomach.

Nitome often wondered what Fuji and Hidan's relationship was like, but it sure wasn't a committed one.

"Don't worry, they'll just have make-up sex later." Kisame stated, trying to lighten the mood. Shima and Tobi chuckled. Nitome smiled and rolled her eyes while Itachi smirked. The female priest glared at the shark, death emanating from her eyes but continued her quest for food.

Nitome couldn't help but agree with Kisame. Their relationship was like many HidanxKakuzu fanfictions she's read. After a heated argument they would make up in the bedroom. Dirty thoughts entered her mind, surprising her. Nitome had to cover her mouth, scared that she would have a nosebleed for everyone to witness.

She shooed the thoughts away, trying to keep her posture. As if he could read her mind Itachi shook his head. Nitome's eye twitched. "W-what, Itachi?" The raven didn't answer further annoying the woman. Nitome sighed in aggravation and crossed her arms, leaning back against her chair.

"Hope things like this won't happen all the time." She said to herself.

* * *

**Ken: Gomen, minna. I've been...busy. So the rest of the chapters with be oneshots! XD **

**And yes in the next one they are back to normal. XD (Sorry, can't stop laughing! XD) **


	7. Trip

**Ken: I finally got some ideas in my head!**

**Hidan: Cause there's nothing in it. **

**Ken: If you don't shut up I'm gonna make you gay. **

**Hidan: You're always using fucking yaoi against me! **

**Ken: Everyone does...:) **

* * *

"Please?" Nitome whined as she and her lover were in their bedroom. "No, Nitome it's too dangerous, un." The blonde said as he buttoned up his Akatsuki cloak.

The black haired woman was begging Deidara to take her on his mission.

"Come on, there's a village next to where your mission is and I heard it has very popular shops filled with clothes, purses, jewelry -" "Get to the point please, un." Deidara said packing up his bag with clay.

"I just want you to 'escort' me to the village and you can head off to your mission, then when you're finished you can pick me up on your way back." Nitome stated as if it was easy. "I'll disguise myself, I won't 'trust' anyone, please, Deidara?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Deidara sighed. Nitome was begging him for the pass hour and a half._ 'Perhaps taking her wouldn't be that bad. She really wants to go and my mission is about 6 miles away from the village, un.'_ He thought.

"Fine, but if one thing goes wrong I'm not taking you anywhere else...ever." Deidara said as he tried to be serious but Nitome just squealed out of joy. She kissed the blonde then started packing her things. "Don't worry, Dei, nothing's going to happen." Nitome assured as Deidara groaned. _'For some reason I doubt that, un.' _

* * *

After saying bye to everyone the two went off towards the village.

Nitome disguised herself with light tan hair which fell to her mid back tied into a ponytail with bangs covering her now light grey eyes, she wore a plain gray yakuta with black, short pants. Of course this jutsu was a bit hard for her to keep up due to her having a hard time controlling her chakra but it was worth it.

**(A/N clothes, a girl's best friend XD)**

As they walked through the forest Deidara decided to set some rules for Nitome, even though she wasn't a 3 year old girl.

"Okay, I'll be gone for about 2 or three days, even though I'm a few miles away I don't want you look for me, if anything happens go off to the hideout, understood?" He said as Nitome nodded. "And if I'm in trouble you cannot help me, un." He stated very seriously.

"Okay, okay, I get it, Deidara." Nitome declared. "I'll be fine, besides, if anything does happen I'll just text Shima and she'll tell Tobi and Kisame and they'll come and help me." Nitome said whipping out her new Iphone 5 to the blonde's face. She was still amazed at how there was cell phone reception in the Naruto world.

"Anything else you want to warn me about?" Nitome asked in a teasing tone. Deidara smirked at her confidence. "No." Nitome grabbed his hand and ran down the path. "We have to hurry, I heard there's a sale going on there, I don't wanna miss it!" She said as they ran.

* * *

By the time they got there the shops were closed, disappointing the young woman. She pouted. "Damn it." She grumble as they walked through. "I guess I'll have to find an inn." Nitome stated, feeling depressed which Deidara noticed.

He put his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry, Nitome. They'll open back up tomorrow, un." She hated to admit it but he was right. "Y-yeah, guess I was too excited." He grinned. "See you in three days." The blonde artist said as he passionately kissed her soft lips. Nitome smiled and blushed, looking into his blue eyes. "Be safe." She said as Deidara ran off into the dark forest.

_'Please.'_ Nitome knew Deidara was risking his life, like every mission. But for some reason she felt as if he got hurt or, kami forbid killed she would've been a few miles away, not doing a thing. Even though he said not to, Nitome would go and help no matter what.

The woman calmly entered the village, it wasn't as lively as she thought it would be but the shopping the next day would make up for it.

She entered a small in, cozy and warm. Nitome walked up to an older woman, probably in her late 30s with pale hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked with a caring tone. Nitome nodded. "Yes, I'll need a room for 2 nights, please." She stated politely. "That will be 9000 yen, please." The woman said smiling.

Nitome reached into her bag and pulled out the right amount. "Here you go, ma'am." Nitome handed it to her. The woman left a key and card in Nitome's hand.

The black haired woman bowed slightly before going up some stairs towards her room.

She walked into the room, the bed was about a queen size with white covers and blue pillows with gold fringes. The bathroom was on the right and the window was on the left. "Time to get some rest. " Nitome said as she went into the bathroom, changing into her pajamas.

She came out wearing a black t-shirt and light blue boy shorts. Her tan hair up in a high ponytail.

Nitome sighed in relief as she fell unto the soft bed, grabbing and touching the silk-like sheets and resting on the feather-filled pillows.

"I need to get one of these beds." She groaned as her muscles began to relax and mold into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning. **

Nitome yawned as she got up from her bed. And she started stretching her stomach growled...loudly._ 'I need some breakfast before I start shopping.'_ Nitome thought as she put on a white t-shirt and black pants along with her grey yakuta. Just then Nitome noticed that a piece of black hair draped over her shoulder.

'_Damn, I gotta activate the jutsu again before anyone senses me.'_ She thought as she formed her hands into a sign and her hair and eye color changed.

Nitome grabbed her purse, locked the door behind her, exited the building and headed off for a sushi restaurant.

When she found one she entered and saw a man in his late 40s, wearing a paper hat, white apron, brown, thinning hair with a warm smile.

"Hello, can I help you, young lady?" He asked.

Nitome smiled back. "Yes, can I get the breakfast special?" She asked.

"Yes, of course!" He said before yelling the order to the cooks before him.

Nitome took a seat at a table by a window, thinking._ 'I hope Deidara's okay. I know he's a very strong willed shinobi but since he's not a close ranged fighter it could cause some disadvantages. You better come home alive, Deidara...'_ She sighed._ 'I don't think I should be threatening him to come home alive.' _

She chuckled lightly.

Just then a waiter put her tray of food in front of her, surprising her slightly, due to her spacing out.

"Hehehe, thank you." She said to the waiter as he left.

Nitome exhaled, slightly embarrassed._ 'Oh, well. Ikatakimasu.'_ She said inwardly before chowing down.

Afterwards she payed for her meal and left to shop.

"Ahh, that was delicious." She said as she looked through shop after shop.

Eventually she stopped window shopping and began to actually buy things. **(A/N sounds like my Mom-mom XD ) **

Nitome bought a new pair of shoes, a necklace and a new purse. She clutched the bags with a smile, feeling like a new woman.

_'I better stop, don't wanna turn into a shopaholic.'_ She laughed in her head.

But then something caught her eye.

In the store next to her, she spotted a beautiful kimono, it was blue and white with a silver dragon design. Nitome wanted to look a way but she couldn't. It was absolutely gorgeous._ 'I really shouldn't but I got some extra cash...' _

* * *

**At the Inn **

Nitome smiled happily as she went into her room, bags in hand.

"I can't believe that that pretty kimono was so cheap, what a deal!" She said as she began to get into the shower.

Yet Nitome couldn't shake that feeling about Deidara, the feeling that he was in some kind of trouble. But maybe she was just being paranoid or was just plain worried about her lover. But she knew she needed to have faith in him, what else could she do?

When she was finished with her shower, Nitome plopped unto her bed, planning on watching some T.V before going to bed.

But as she watched some of the news the woman got bored and decided to change it but the remote wasn't working.

_'Dammit, maybe that lady in the lobby has some spare batteries.'_ Nitome thought.

She put on her black slippers and scurried down the hallway, trying not to wake anyone else.

Nitome arrived to the lobby and asked the woman. Luckily she did have some and graciously handed them up to her.

As Nitome thanked her she realized that her jutsu wore off, with her black hair hanging on her shoulders.

"By the way have you -" "I'm sorry, I have to get back to my room, bye!" Nitome said running across the lobby then up the stairs.

"Oh, man! I better get to my room before-" Before she could even finish her sentence Nitome spotted some one she really, really, didn't want to see on this trip. "Shit."

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Ken: Sorry for the late update, been having writers block...-_- I know! Not a good excuse! XD **

**Review**** please. **


	8. Kidnapped

**Ken: Watching 'Frankenstein'...the old one. XD But I'm still freaked out...**

**Tobi: Tobi told you not to play Slender Man at night alone...**

**Ken: I'm know! (But it's so addicting) **

* * *

Nitome's heart began beating like a hummingbird's. She had so many questions, why was Sasuke there, was he there to hunt her down and drag her to Kabuto and Orochimaru? Was Sasuke going to kill her, or was he just on vacation?

She crossed her fingers that it was the last one. Nitome was so shocked that she was frozen on the steps, just staring in fear at the Uchiha.

When the raven turned his head towards Nitome she quickly stepped to the side, getting out of his sight. _'Please go in your room, please go in you room.'_ Nitome begged to herself, hoping he didn't see her.

After waiting for a minute or two Nitome peeped out, seeing that Sasuke was gone.

She speed past the door he went into and went into her room, tried so hard not to shut the door too loudly.

Nitome breathed heavily as she slid down the door covering her face with her hands.

"W-why? Why the hell is he here?!" She asked. "Well, it's better than Kabuto." The woman admitted to herself before getting up of the floor. She packed up her clothes and newly purchased items. Nitome then remembered that she needed to put on her jutsu, bopping herself on the head for forgetting.

After changing her appearance Nitome began to open the door when she saw a person behind it.

Nitome looked up to see Sasuke, emotionless face and cold eyes. He looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

But what he didn't expect was for her to shut the door in his face. Wham! The Uchiha sighed in annoyance. "Open this door." Nitome whimpered. "Uhh, I'm not allowed to let strangers in, mister." She said in a child's voice._ 'Okay, no way in heck will he buy this.'_ And she was wrong.

In about 5 seconds Sasuke already opened the door, causing Nitome to fall on the floor, with a thud. She groaned, "Dammit." She turned and saw the Uchiha, standing in front of her with a cruel looking stare. "Get up and come with me." He ordered. Nitome looked like she was about to agree but sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door.

Nitome pulled out her Iphone5 and began to call Shima, the only one at the moment who could help her.

While she pressed Shima's name in her contacts Sasuke, who was on the other side of the door, was becoming impatient.

Nitome smiled when she heard a voice at the other end of the phone, then her lips turned into a frown when a machine answered instead. Nitome stared at her phone when the words_ 'Out of minutes'_ appeared.

Nitome's fake grey eyes grew wide. "Kuso!" She cursed when Sasuke knocked on the door, clearly angry. "If you don't come out in under 10 seconds I will-" Before he could ever finish his sentence Nitome opened the door, with her head hung.

"Fine, I'll go with you." She said as she walked out the bathroom.

Before they could even leave Sasuke wasn't shocked that Nitome disappeared into a poof of smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Nitome began running along the rooftops, hoping her shadow clone would by her some time, but this was Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha genius. No way he would buy something as simple as that.

And due to her concentrating all her chakra into her disguise she knew her clone wouldn't last long.

And she was right.

Nitome stopped when she was just about out of the village when Sasuke appeared in front of her. She knew she couldn't run from him forever and crossed her arms. "Fine, go ahead and kill me." Nitome said, with her eyes closed. Nothing happened. The suspense was killing her, what was Sasuke doing?

She opened her eyes when she heard a light chuckle, which sent shivers down her spine. Nitome watched as Sasuke pulled some rope from his bag.

"I'm not going to kill you." He stated. Nitome doubted his words. "Hold out your hands...now." He demanded. And so she did, not wanting to cause a scene.

The black haired woman groaned as Sasuke tightened the rope around her wrists, possibly bruising them.

Sasuke grabbed the end of the rope and began pulling Nitome in the opposite direction of the village, going down the path Deidara went when he left. Nitome's eyes widen and she stopped.

_'No, if Sasuke met Deidara...then the anime...the manga. My lover would be killed! I have to keep them from meeting!'_ She thought, feeling scared for her boyfriend's life.

The sound of the Uchiha's voice brought her out of her mind.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked. The woman stared at the ground, thinking up an excuse.

"This." She said holding out her restrained hands. Sasuke looked at her questionably. "I don't want people looking at me with this, as if I'm some kind of pet." She lied acting shy.

"What are you suggesting?" The raven asked, tired of waiting. "That we go through the woods, I'll be out of sight and you won't be questioned." She explained, clearly making a good point.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled turning to the right. Nitome smirked, she was very persuasive.

The woman's blue eyes stared up at the clear, night sky, missing Deidara._ 'I'll be fine, Dei. Hopefully '_ She promised to him even though he couldn't hear her.

* * *

After an hour of walking towards where ever Sasuke was taking her the raven finally stopped in his tracks.

Nitome sent him a confused look on her face. "We're going to set up camp here, got it?" He said. Nitome nodded, not really feeling like talking to him.

He pulled her towards a nearby tree, tall and skinny. Nitome watched as he tied the rope around the tree.

"Don't even think about trying to break the ropes." Sasuke warned as he got up from the ground. "Their special chakra strengthened ropes." Nitome rolled her eyes. 'Like that's gonna stop me.' She thought. The raven walked off into the woods, leaving Nitome.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "He just kidnapped me so he could tie me to a tree?!" Nitome knew she should keep her voice down but that was ridiculous.

"Fine, if he's gonna just up and leave me I might as well break out." She huffed. The woman began to chew on the rope, hoping it would loosen it's hold on her.

"What are you doing?" She yelped when she heard Sasuke right behind her.

Nitome cringed and slowly turned her head to see the Uchiha with firewood in his hands.

"Umm..." She couldn't think of an excuse at the moment and sighed.

"I-i-i thought you ditched me!" The woman declared. "And so I tried to escape." Sasuke was a bit shocked that Nitome just plainly confessed to what she was trying to do, but didn't let it show.

"Well, I didn't." The raven said as he walked away and began to prepare a campfire.

Nitome was a bit mad that the fire was a few feet away from her, and considering that she was wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, it was freezing for her.

She leaned against the tree and closed her blue eyes, but then felt a tug on the rope. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke pulling her towards the camp. Nitome smiled slightly as she felt the warmth of the fire.

He made her sit on the cold ground, but the hot fire took her mind off of it.

Even though her hands were tied together she warmed them up, putting them close to the warmness.

Nitome was too immersed in getting warm that she didn't notice that Sasuke was tying the other end of the rope to a large log behind her.

"Since I haven't had time to hunt or shop we aren't able to have anything to eat." Sasuke said. Nitome blinked a few times before realizing what he just said.

On the inside she was _slightly_ piss off. _Slightly_.

_'Dammit! Are you f-ing kidding me?! How do you go on a mission and forget to bring food?! Number 41th Shinobi mistake!'_ But on the outside.

Nitome smiled. "That's okay, I already ate." She said trying to be polite._ 'Wait, why am I being nice to this rogue ninja?' _

Sasuke 'hn'ed and crossed his arms.

The two were in an uncomfortable silence for a while Nitome figured that it was around 8:00 and she didn't like falling asleep just yet and decided the one thing that would entertain her was the one thing she tried to avoid.

Having small talk with an Uchiha.

Doing that Nitome would most likley be the only one talking while Sasuke would give nods and head shakes.

'But I'm so bored and I must keep my guard up in case the Uchiha has a trick up his sleeves.' She thought, narrowing her eyes.

"So.." She started off, not giving him eye contract, just staring straight ahead. "How did you know where I was and who I am, anyway?" Sasuke didn't answer right away but he did eventually. "I saw you when you came up the stairs, it wasn't that hard to spot you with you freaking out." He stated.

Nitome slammed her fist into the ground, upset at her previous behavior in the situation.

"And?" She said putting on a fake smile that didn't do a good job of hiding her anger.

"And Orochimaru-sama informed me of you, your affiliation to the Akatsuki and the great knowledge you possess. " He said.

Nitome was slightly surprised that Orochimaru spoke so highly of her, then a thought popped into her head and she smirked. "Did Kabuto have anything to say?" She asked.

Sasuke glanced at her. "He said you're annoying, helpless and bit of slut."

Nitome's face changed rapidly. From mischief to pure anger.

"That bastard." She grumbled before muttering some curse words under her breath.

She scoffed. "Like I should care about that grey-haired, four-eyed dick has to say."

Sasuke smirked. "Then why did you ask?" Nitome scowled. "Figured he would say something that involved his behavior." She explained crossing her arms.

She shivered at the memories of their previous encounter.

The air became silent again.

Nitome was as bored as hell and unintentionally began to humming the_ 'dango song'_.

**(A/N Yup.)**

"Would you be quiet?" Sasuke asked. Nitome looked at him. "What? I didn't say anything." Sasuke sent a cold stare at her. "You were humming." Nitome tilted her head in confusion. "Really?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from Nitome.

"So...are you gonna take me to Orochimaru?" She asked staring at the stars.

"Yes." Sasuke said. Nitome sighed heavily. She knew he was taking her to the old snake but just imaging being in a cell and being tortured and sexually harassed by Kabuto sounded horrible.

"Well, my life is over." She mumbled to herself. If she didn't escape soon she would be a prisoner for life, or until she ratted out her friends. No way would Nitome tell them all the Akatsuki secrets and jeopardize the entire organization.

Before she knew it she fell asleep on the ground, curled up in fetal position. Nitome's black hair was sprawled all over the grass, breathing soundly.

* * *

"Oh." Shima just tried to call Nitome again, after two more tries she gave up and depressingly slumped back unto her chair.

Kisame noticed her sadness. "Still can't reach her?" He asked rhetorically. The fangirl nodded. "Yeah, she promised me she would call today, I'm worried." She said twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers.

Both she and the blue-skinned Shinobi were at the table, drinking tea and hanging out, but Shima couldn't get Nitome out of her mind. Something didn't sit right in her, maybe it was just Tobi's cooking...or not.

"Don't worry, maybe Nitome's just to immersed into her shopping right now. She'll call." Kisame assured, but the truth of the matter is he didn't know for sure himself either.

At that moment both Itachi and Tobi came into the room, the raven was wearing his usual fish net shirt and pants. Tobi had on an orange t-shirt and white pants with his usual mask.

"Hi, Shima-chan, Kisame." Tobi greeted with a smile. The brown haired woman slightly smiled and waved at the boy. "Hello, Tobi." She said. Kisame nodded his head in a greeting fashion. The masked Uchiha walked over into the kitchen, preparing to get some lunch.

"Kisame, we have a mission." The Uchiha stated with his arms crossed. Kisame groaned. "Okay, okay. I was enjoying my relaxation time." Shima giggled at them sharks humor.

"The target is close to the hideout, after we take him out, you can get back to...your relaxing, Kisame." Itachi said, wanting Kisame's 100 percent on the mission.

"Alright, I'll be back." Kisame said, mainly towards Shima. She smiled. "See ya in a while, Kisame." Itachi glanced at her, causing her to sputter. "A-and you too, Itachi." Shima said. Kisame looked at both of them with a confused look on his face but shrugged it off.

"Come on, Itachi-san." He said with the Uchiha not far behind him. Shima watched as the two walked into Nitome's bedroom to go into their world, leaving her with Tobi.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Something wrong, Shima-chan?" Tobi asked with a cup of instant ramen in his hand. Shima smiled warmly at him. "I-its nothing, Tobi. Just some girl drama." She didn't want him to worry too, she had a habit of worrying people around her when ever she felt sad.

Tobi wasn't convinced but continued to eat his ramen.

Shima would tell him her worries later...right?

* * *

**Ken: Sooooorry it took so long, I've been sooooo busy..(meaning video games, doujins and anime/manga) XD**


	9. Realization

**Ken: Slender + Slender's Wood + Slender Haunt + Slender the Arrival = 0_o!?"""**

**Tobi: Ken-chan's not sleeping tonight...**

**Ken: *creak* What was that?! *creak* Ahhh! **

* * *

_Nitome Pov. _

* * *

My thoughts were stills, eyes closed, snoring at a minimal.

I was in a deep, undisturbed sleep.

Or So I thought.

I groaned as I felt dirt and hard ground against my back and legs. I forced my blue eyes to open to see that I was being dragged across that forest floor.

I looked up to see Sasuke with his back towards me pulling the other end of the rope. I didn't mind it, but since I was in nothing but my t-shirt and boyshorts it was uncomfortable.

"Umm, Sasuke?" I said. He continued dragging me but answered. "What?" I fidgeted a little. "I can walk."

"When I tried to wake you up you didn't." He huffed.

I pursed my lips then chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm kind of a heavy sleeper." I admitted with a smile. He didn't say anything back.

Not long after Sasuke finally stops and lets me get up to my feet, letting me walk.

After a few more miles of walking and silence the Uchiha stopped in his tracks and tied me to another tree, irrtating me. 'I'm tired of him treating me like a dog!' I whined in my mind.

He started to walk away. Before I could even yell at him for leaving me alone again, he turned and said. "I'm going to hunt, I'll be back." I was slightly relieved and sat down as he strolled off.

To tell the truth I was a bit frightened, being alone in the middle of a strange forest, in nothing but underwear.

* * *

It was like a scene in a horror movie, the unsuspecting blonde wanders in the forest after a dare from her popular friends, thinking she's alone the blonde skips through the dark woods.

Then strips into her underpants for no apparent reason, but then starts to hear strange noises around her, squeaks, the moaning of the trees as the wind pushes against them, and animals growling.

The blonde doesn't listen to her gut when she felt danger in the air, and continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Just then she heard footsteps behind her,the blonde's breath quickened and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

She felt something scrap against the back of her neck and turned to see no one.

Then heard breathing behind her, she stopped in fear and then came face to face with a masked man, 11 feet tall, with wild, black hair, with a knife in his hand. They stared at each other for a minute or two until the blonde scream at the top of her lungs.

The masked man rose his knife up in the air and -

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed when I heard something behind me, breathing heavily. I turned to see Sasuke with a dead boar in his other hand which I assumed was dinner.

He had a questionable look on his face, I didn't blame him considering I just screamed when he touched me. "G-gomen, I was day-dreaming." I said._ 'More_  
_like like a nightmare.'_ I thought as Sasuke walked a few yards away and set the boar on the ground, preparing to build a fire.

I sighed, knowing that I shouldn't be scaring myself. I began to play with my fingers in a Hinata-like fashion as the Uchiha built the fire.  
_'Well, if I'm stuck here I might as well as Sasuke some questions, something a normal Otaku would do.'_ I thought.

I waited until my kidnapper finished the fire. He sat down on a fallen log looking a bit tired but not exhausted. The raven got up, walked to me and  
untied the rope and led me to the fire, tying the rope to log._ 'I hope this isn't gonna be a regular thing till we get to the Hideout.'_ I prayed in  
my head.

I sat on the log and he sat on the other side. "Can I asked you something, Sasuke?" I asked. He pocked at the fire with a stick, looking uninterested.  
"What?" He asked. I was silently cheering, wanting to get some answers out of him. "Okay, umm, is it true that you're asexual?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at my question. I smirked at him. "What? A lot of people wanna know. I mean, you turned down, Ino, Sakura, and most of the girls in your village. I'm just saying it makes you look kinda gay, not my words, I just think you're asexual, but most of everyone else thinks otherwise." I said.

He stayed quiet for while, staring at me. It freaked me out...slightly.

"Why do you want to know my sexual preferences?" He asked. I shrugged. "It was just a question, you don't have to answer." I said, but on the inside I was really hoping he would answer.

Sasuke scoffed. I wasn't shocked that he didn't, just disappointed. "Okay, if you aren't gonna answer I'll just asked another. Are you secretly in love with Naruto?" I asked. If the Uchiha was drinking water I'd bet he would've done a spit-take from his shocked reaction.

"Well?" His brow twitched from annoyance. "No, I am not." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I chuckled. "Alright, eto, eto." I muttered trying to think of something until it hit me. But it involved Itachi and I didn't want to send him off, considering I was in his control at the moment so I thought up something else.

"How do you get your hair like that?" I asked mentally beating myself up_. 'That was just a stupid question! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Sasuke just looked at me. "It's just like this." He stated plainly.

I sighed, angry at myself. "Alright, here's my real q-" "No more questions." He said, interrupting me. I didn't push him any further and stayed quiet as he cook dinner.

Over time my mouth began to salivate at the smell of grilled pig. I knew I couldn't but I needed to know if dinner was done.

"Sasuke?" I said. He just sighed as if I was Naruto. "Kabuto was right, you _are_ annoying." The raven stated coldly. I just growled. "I just wanted to  
know if dinner was done, that's all." I said crossing my arms. He didn't answer and turning dinner the fire.

I rolled my eyes. "Now I know what Naruto and the rest of the village had to put up." I mumbled but he could still hear it.

He glared at me but I turned away before we could see the whites of each others eyes. We ate in silence, not that I was complaining but it seemed weird  
to eat dinner without Hidan trying to eat as much as he could, Kisame putting the finishing touches on dessert or Tobi and Deidara arguing at the  
table.

I stopped eating, I felt homesick. Never thought I would feel that way, ever. I sighed and got up off the log. Walked in the back of it and laid down  
to sleep, my _'anime'_ family in my thoughts. _'I wonder how they're doing.'_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Regular POV.**

* * *

"Aaarrgghh!" The blonde artist shouted as he jumped out of the way of an enemies attack. His chakra was very low, he's been fighting for the past 24  
hours with no rest. Even though there was just 2 ninja left, in the beginning there was 10, the blonde knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"I'll have to use that knew jutsu I created, un." He said looking at his mouth hands. He mustered up all the chakra he could and began running  
into an open field, the sound ninja not too far behind him.

The ninja look all around them, the Akatsuki member not in sight. "Where the hell is he?" One yelled. "He couldn't have gotten far." Another said  
tightening his fist. "Well, we better find him or else Orochimaru-sama will have our heads." The third one declared, not wanting to come back to  
the snakes hideout empty handed.

Just then something came out of the forest and into the air, not stopping, the ninja watched on as the unknown object flew into the sky.

"What the fu-" Before that ninja could finish his sentence the object which now could be identified as a somewhat clay bird, flew down with lightning  
speed and hit the ninja dead on causing a large explosion. "Katsu!" Deidara shouted as he flew on a clay bird over the detonation area.

The blonde noticed that one of the ninja were still alive, badly injured but alive. Deidara guessed that he jumped out just in time. He groaned. "Great, just when I was about leave, un." Deidara swooped down on his creation, a few yards away from the man.

Blood was dripping down the man's face and arm. His clothes were charred and burned. "No, no, no! Please, no!" He begged, not wanting to die. Deidara was disgusted by the ninja's behavior, such fear and shame. Deidara put is hand in his bag of clay, molding it with his hand mouth.

"I'll give you the information you want!" He offered. Deidara smirked. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. "You have 60 seconds." He said, putting the pressure on the ninja. The ninja stuttered. Deidara wagged his finger at him. "Tick tock, tick tock."

The man inhaled sharply. "Okay, okay! Orochimaru sent us here to search for the Akatsuki's hideout and told us if we found anyone with a connection to the organization we had to kill them or take them hostage." The sound ninja said, holding his chest breathing hard.

Deidara scowled at him, he already knew that and wanted to be informed on something more important.

"And? I know there's more to it than that, un!" The blonde said gripping the Sound Ninja's collar.

The man inhaled sharply. "Okay, okay! Orochimaru-sama sent us here to search for the Akatsuki's hideout and to kidnap anyone with a connection to the Akatsuki we would have to take them back to Orochimaru-sama."

There has to be more than that!" Deidara said getting really irritated.

The ninja whimpered. "And he sent Sasuke Uchiha to look too!" Deidara froze. An Uchiha...searching around here. "Where? Where is he search?!" Deidara  
demanded gripping him tighter. "The village nearby." He said but as he finished talking Deidara shoved a clay bomb in his mouth. And jumped away as the Sound Ninja exploded.

Deidara didn't waste any time as he jumped and ran towards the nearby village, hoping his lover was alright.

_'If she's hurt or worse...I won't be able to forgive myself, un.'_ He stated to himself with a frown.

He finally reached the village, panting hard. The blonde artist looked as he noticed most of the stores and shops closed for the night.  
Deidara asked around, if any one had seen her, giving a full description of her. Most say they saw her but didn't see her leave the town.

He decided to ask the inn keepers, knowing that she would need a place to say.

Deidara ran to the nearest inn. The innkeeper jumped sightly as the blonde suddenly appeared in front of her, tired from running shop to shop.

"Did a young woman with tan hair and grey eyes come in here? I need to know, it's an emergency." He said. The inn keeper looked as though she was thinking  
about it, and the fact that she's seen over twenty-four people that weekend alone didn't help either.

"I think so." She said. "She hasn't checked out yet, she should be up in her room." Deidara let out a sigh of relief. "What room?" He asked. After the woman informed him Deidara ran up the stairs, into the unlocked bedroom door.

His blue eyes opened wide when he looked around her room, clothes scattered on the floor. He walked in the bathroom to see her cell phone on the floor.  
"Nitome?" He said looking around the whole room. _'No, no, no, no...'_ The blonde begged in his mind.

Reality finally hit him...hard.

Deidara's lover was no where to be found.

He tightened his jaw, his teeth grinding together. Deidara balled his hands into fists. "T-that..Uchiha...bastard..."

The blonde narrowed his blue eyes. "If he's hurt her...I'll kill him, un." He declared.

* * *

** Ken: Deidara's pissed! What-a gonna happen?! XD Sorry for the late entry...been lazy and procrastinating. XD **


	10. Arrival

**Ken: Chilling, eatin' a meat sandwich with ramen...sounds yummy huh? XD **

* * *

_Arrival_

* * *

When Nitome awoke from her sleep she groggily opened her eyes to see the Uchiha putting out the campfire. She turned her head and looked at the rising sun, figuring that it was early in the morning.

The black haired woman lifted her hand to wipe her sleepy eyes as she yawned. Then she noticed that she was smelling a bit funny and decided to ask Sasuke the one thing she didn't want to have to ask.

"Sasuke?" She said as she got up from the ground. The raven turned around and looked at her with a blank face. "What?" He said. Nitome ran her hand through her dirty hair. "I need to take a bath." She said. "What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Take me to the nearest waterfall, please." She asked/ordered whilst crossing her arms. Sasuke glared at her, but she glared right back. "Don't want me going to Orochimaru-sama smelling like barn, do you?" She asked not budging.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll take you to the nearest river." He said grabbing the rope and leading her to the west.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!" Nitome screamed as rushing water hit her hard. The bastard tossed her into a river. She luckily grabbed unto a rock so she couldn't get wept away.

"You-" "You wanted to be washed, now you are." He stated with a smirk on his face. "If I drown-" "If you drown you die, so don't try to threaten me." Sasuke pointed out, as if he was a know-it-all.

Nitome grumbled something under her breath as the water slammed against her back.

She started to tread water and became a bit scared. "Ok! *cough* I'm done! *cough* Get me out!" Nitome demanded with her blue eyes closed shut.

Sasuke began to pull her in, making it look easy. She finally got up on land, panting and coughing. "I hate *pant* you *pant* so much right now." She declared with pieces of her wet, black hair in front of her face.

"Come on, we're close." He said tugging on the rope. Nitome glared daggers at him but got up anyway.

As they continued walking Nitome was just glade that it was sunny outside, the sun's rays drying her soaked clothes.

_'Kami, we've been walking for almost two freakin' days!'_ She groaned to herself. Then an idea came to her. '_I can do was Kushina did!'_ She thought, feeling proud of herself.

Nitome brought her hands up to her head and began to pluck out strands of her long, black hair and drop it on the ground. Since the Uchiha avenger was in front of her he couldn't see her actions at the moment.

Eventually Nitome left about a mile long trail of her hair as they kept on walking.

_'Hopefully one of the guys will find my trail and then find me, soon I hope.'_ She thought when she spotted one of Orochimaru's hideout in the horizon.

* * *

"What?!" Deidara groaned and nodded. He arrived at the hotel but by himself. The rest of them questioned him and the blonde told the whole story to them, to be brief Fuji, Hidan and Kisame were pissed.

"Why the hell would bring her on a fucking mission?!" Fuji asked, with flames in her eyes. "Are you that fucking stupid, blondie?!" Hidan added wanting to punch Deidara in the face. Kisame kept quiet but was equally angry with his friend.

"Seriously, Deidara, what was going through your head?" The shark asked narrowing his eyes with a sobbing Shima right next to him.

The artist hung his head and narrowed his brows. He wanted to say something but couldn't, granted, he was ashamed of himself, letting his own girlfriend talk him into something that he knew was dangerous.

Right before the rest of them could nag on Deidara any longer a raven stepped into the room. "Everyone, stop." Itachi said. They turned their heads towards him. "We can complain to Deidara later, right now Nitome and the organization is in danger. As long as she's in Orochimaru's clutches our lives are at stake." He explained.

They all calmed down, not giving Deidara any more lip. "Now what do we do?" Shima asked, wiping tears off her red cheeks and clutching Kisame's arm harder.

"We have to locate her, soon." Itachi said. "Get ready, we have to leave at once." As everyone left the room Deidara placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"T-thanks for that, un." He whispered, thankful that Itachi came to his_ 'rescue'_. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his behavior but shook it off. "Hn." He said as both walked out the door to get ready for Nitome's rescue.

* * *

Nitome swallowed hard, she was in front of the notorious Orochimaru's hideout,

_'Oh, kami. I never thought I would ever see one of the hideouts.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something pull on her hands. It was Sasuke, tugging the rope.

She scowled at him but started walking towards the entrance. Nitome never felt so scared in her life, the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And she knew that she would be tortured every way possible, as long as Kabuto was there.

He would do unspeakable things to her, and the things he would do when Sasuke and Orochimaru aren't around!

She shuddered at the thought as she and Sasuke stepped down the stairs, Nitome was trying to go as slow as possible but she knew if she didn't keep up Sasuke wouldn't think twice about throwing her down the stairs.

Nitome suddenly felt a breeze come from the hideout, cold and unforgiving.

She shivered, shutting her eyes. The captured woman inhaled and exhaled, on account of how cold it was to her she wouldn't be surprised if she could see her own breath. When the two got to the bottom of the stairs Sasuke pulled her further into the hideout.

Going through hallway after hallway, eventually he brought her to a room with a cell in it, with no bed, toilet or any other necessity.

Nitome groaned, she wasn't super rich and spoiled but she knew she wouldn't survive long in there.

Sasuke removed the rope from her wrists and pushed her inside the cell. She landed hard on the brick floor. Nitome gritted her teeth to keep her tears of pain in as she rubbed her bloody knees.

She turned her head and glared at the raven. He glared back but this time she stopped first and went back to look at her knees. "I'm going to alert Orochimaru-sama." He stated going out of the room.

Nitome didn't answer back. She crawled into a corner, her legs against her chest._ 'What have I gotten myself into?'_ She asked herself then something hit her.

_'Deidara! He's probably blaming himself, and it's my fault.'_ She admitted, biting her lip. _'I need to get out of here, just to see him one last time.'_

Just then the door flew open, startling her. "!" She glanced over to see Orochimaru with a smirk on his face, Sasuke, emotionless as usual. And Kabuto, a blank  
expression but Nitome knew he would have on a different face on if they were alone.

"Ahh, so you were right, Sasuke-kun." The snake said looking at the raven. "We'll have to interrogate her, soon. Kabuto, Sasuke and I will prepare the room. You can  
bring her in later." Orochimaru order, looking at Nitome as if she was an animal waiting to be experimented on.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said while Sasuke just nodded slighty. Nitome was scared out of her mind, Kabuto and her, alone for a few minutes. Yeah, he could  
do quite a bit of damage in a few minutes.

As Orochimaru and Sasuke were walking out of the room, the raven glanced over and saw fear in Nitome's dark blue eyes. A look she never gave him. It seemed that she feared Kabuto more than Sasuke, and the Uchiha was not happy about it.

He let the two of them alone anyway, walking along side his master.

"Hehehehe, looks like you're back for more." Kabuto insinuated with a sickly grin that sent shivers down Nitome's spine. She tried to be tough by narrowing her eyes, but it only caused Kabuto to chuckled. "Trying to intimidate me, huh?" He asked as he opened the cell door and walked towards her with a smile.

Nitome couldn't do anything, she was stuck in a corner, not her best idea. Right next to coming with Deidara in the first place.

Kabuto squatted in front of her, smiling at her. "It's about time that we got together again."

Nitome avoided his gaze, trying to ignore him. The grey haired man grabbed her by her hair, making her groan. Kabuto pulled her up and looked at her. He leaned in her ear. "I'll make sure we have some fun later." He whispered in her ear.

He turned her around and took hold of her wrists. "Let's go." The snake apprentice pushed her out of the cell and room, and down a lowly light hallway. Nitome just stared at the ground the whole time.

'Here I go, I'm going to be tortured in few minutes._' She thought, knowing it was true. 'They can try, but I'll make sure not to give them one, single piece of information!'_ Nitome just hoped that she would go back on her word.

**Ken: Will Nitome accidentily spill the beans? Will the Akatsuki reach her in time before something terrible happens?! Just Reveiw and favorite to find out! XD (JK) **


	11. Torture

**Ken: Jelly toast is flipping awesome! With milk!**

**Hidan: Now you made it fucking gross.**

**Ken: You're fucking gross.**

**Hidan: !? **

**(half-rape moment warning)**

* * *

Kabuto pushed her into a room, there was pliers, saws even screws on the tables by a dentist like chair. The glasses wearing man motioned her to sit in the chair, which she did. As Nitome sat down Kabuto strapped her arms and legs down, restricting her movement.

"We could put this to use later on." He said, smirking at her while she just rolled her eyes. He just chuckled as he stroked her hair, making her turn her head away from him.

The sound of the door opening stopped his actions, Kabuto stood tall, looking cool and collected. "Orochimaru-sama." He said fixing his glasses with his middle and index fingers.

The snake smiled as he looked at Nitome with his piercing yellow eyes with slited pupals.

"Looks like our prisoner is ready, Kabuto, get the needle." He said as they started to begin the torture process.

_Nitome's POV_

Everyday it was like that, Kabuto would bring me in the torture room, groping me along the way. He would place me in that wretched chair, strap me in and join  
Orochimaru in the 'fun'. They would ask me questions, where the Akatsuki's base was or where Pein was, and every time I didn't answer they would do something horrible, which was all the time.

They would burn me with hot water, whip my back, drill holes in my skin, inject me with some kind of truth syrume. To tell the truth, most of the time I wished  
that after I passed out from the pain that I wouldn't wake up.

The pain grew almost unbearable everyday, I thought that end was near.

Everyday I just saw bright lights and felt pain, excruciating pain. No matter how much they tortured me I never said a thing, just screamed and yelled, sobbed and cried.

In the distance I could make out Sasuke, always standing by the door with a blank expression on his face. It looked as though he was think deeply about something.

I figured he was wondering why I would go through all that for an evil organization. I was beginning to wonder why too. But the thought of seeing my anime family again got me through it. Just once...once.

"Oi." I opened my eyes and sat up from the spot on the concrete that I called my bed. I turned my aching head to see Sasuke with a tray of food in his hands, even though that whole experience was horrible, talking to Sasuke seemed to calm me down and take my mind of the pain.

Sometimes he would give me sushi for dinner, after I informed him that it was my favorite. Or some onigai. I didn't care, it beat the slop Kabuto ordered him to serve me.

"Hey, emo." I said with a small smile as he placed the tray in from of my cell. He didn't answer back but I took what I could get. As I ate slowly he leaned against the wall on the side of me, looking like he was deep in thought. "Sasuke?" I said with a mouthful of rice in my mouth. He looked at me. "So when are you gonna do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" The raven asked me, fairly curious. I looked at the tray as I answered him. "When are you going to...do away with Orochimaru?" I said in a whisper like tone. He blinked. "What are you talking about?" He said narrowing his pitch black eyes at me but I didn't flinch. "You know what I'm talking about, I'm smarter than I look." I said. "Now you're delusional." He scoffed at me.

I laughed slightly before drinking some water. The room became silent as I was almost finished eating until Sasuke spoke. "Why?" I tilted my head, urging him to continued with his question. "Why would you go through all this trouble?" I blinked then grinned. "Because I want to protect them." I stated. "Why? If you were really important to them they would've rescued you already." He said, making a good point, but I had a better one.

"Orochimaru's hideouts are difficult to find, do you really think they would be able to find them after just 4 days?" I stated, smirking inwardly.

He looked away from me, he knew I was right. "Besides, I have friends within the organization." I said. _'And more...'_

Sasuke looked at me. "You? Friend's with S ranked criminals?" I pointed a finger at him. "Yes, and they're not just murders, they're weirdos but I am too." I admitted.

He gazed at me as if I was Kakashi without his mask on. "Oh, you're asking about Itachi." I said. The Uchiha didn't really answer me but I guessed I was correct.

"I don't hang out with him much, he's quiet, smart, drinks tea. I could go into greater details but it'll take a while." I said. Sasuke stood up straight. "Why are  
you answering my questions so easily but not Orochimaru's?" He asked.

I smiled. "Because you asked nicely and it doesn't really endanger the organization." I explained, looking at the ground again. I glanced back up at Sasuke who was gone. "Bye to you too." I said going back to my 'bed'.

Before I could rest the door opened, and I groaned. I rolled over, expecting to see Sasuke but saw Kabuto.

I gasped, instinctively backing towards the brick wall behind me. He opened the cell door, walked in and slammed it closed behind him. I was frightened to say the least.

Kabuto walked up to me and started healing my wounds, I sighed out of relief. Orochimaru would make Kabuto come in here some times to heal me so that way I would live longer, longer for interrogation.

The downside to it was that he used it at an excuse to touch me. I let him heal me, but I made sure to keep an eye on him just in case.

When he was done I expected him to leave but he didn't.

I glanced up at him but I didn't say anything to him. Kabuto motioned me to stand up but I acted as if I didn't understand, pissing him off.

He suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to his level, and I noticed a scowl on his face. I inwardly smirked at making him mad, but a part of me  
was slightly scared. He was an apprentice of Orochimaru, he would do some crazy shit to her.

"I'm getting tired of you, little girl." Kabuto said as he pushed me against the wall. I was irritated that he called me that again, since I was almost  
twenty years old, but kept my mouth shut.

"Seems like you want to get punished, right?" He said letting go of my shirt but then seized my wrists, pulling them above my head. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong, plus I was already weak from the torture so I was screwed. "You've been trying to ignore me, but I'll make you scream my name in just a moment." He huskily whispered in my ear as I shuddered.

Kabuto smashed our mouths together causing me to groan. He slithered his tongue into my wet cavern, assaulting my tongue. I tried to push his tongue out but I ended up putting mine in his mouth. Before I could even get out he sucked my wet muscle back in. I involuntarily moaned and he smirked after hearing it.

Kabuto slid down my neck, sucking and kissing my skin. I managed not to let anything out of my mouth, even though it felt so good it felt bad too. Like I was  
cheating on Deidara, it made me feel like I was some kind of two-timing slut. Then again I was being forced into it, but still...

Kabuto slipped his hand under my shirt, and was slightly surprised when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. I whimpered as he grasped my left breast, roughly pinching and rubbing it. It hurt. I inhaled sharply, shutting my eyes closed.

He bit my neck, drawing a bit of blood. I hissed slightly. Kabuto smirked as he brought his lips down to my nipple, while massaging my other breast. I could feel myself getting wet, my body was betraying me.

In my mind I knew that the only man allowed to touch me like that was Deidara. I knew it was Kabuto, but my body ignored me, it continued getting more and more aroused.

I was not in control of my physical self.

Kabuto's hand, which was kneading my left mound, slowly went down to my boy-shorts. I shot my blue eyes open as his index finger intruded my folds. "You're wet, it seems you want me as well." He whispered, chuckling too. I shook my head, feeling ashamed.

He began rubbing me, hard. The grey haired man then thrusted two of his fingers in me and pumped them in and out until I felt my climax coming. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I rode out my orgasm on his hand, gasping and panting. He smirked at me. "You want more?" He asked. I managed to shake my head sideways, with a look of sadness on my face.

"Too bad, because you're going to get it anyway." Kabuto declared as he pulled my boy-shorts down, letting them fall to my ankles. He pushed me down as well so that I was sitting on the floor, with my legs parted. The snake apprentice pulled his pants down slightly, reveling the top of his boxers.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the worse. But then I heard the door open, followed by footsteps. My eyes quickly shot open to see Orochimaru. I turned to my left to see Kabuto, he looked calm and as if nothing happened. I was relieved that he came.

"Kabuto, I need to speak with you, privately." The snake said with a creepy smile. Kabuto nodded and followed Orochimaru out of the room, but not before sending me a smirk, letting me know that he's not finished.

When they shut the door behind them I used my time to wipe off Kabuto's saliva, kisses and inspected that bite he gave me on my neck.

I wiped off some of the blood and groaned._ 'That was too close.'_ I thought as I stared up at the ceiling._ 'Guys, you gotta come get me. Soon, before Kabuto goes all the way.'_ I thought while clutching my shirt.

* * *

**Ken: Will Nitome be raped by Kabuto?! Will Deidara and the rest of them rescue her in time before her untimely demise?! Favorite and reveiw to find out! **


	12. AN

Ken: Okay, to say the least my new laptop isn't fucking working so it'll take a while for me to upload any new chapters...

Hidan: I feel _so_ fuckin' sad for you...

Tobi: Tobi's sad!

Kisame: Well, at least you have some free time now...to get out of the house...and make some friends...

Ken: Who said I wanted a life?! *crying like a bitch*

Itachi: Sounds like you_ need_ one.

Ken: ...you always have to sound smart, don't you?!

Itachi: Hn.

Kakuzu: As long as it doesn't affect my salary I'm fine.

Ken: *sniff* It does, Kuzu...

Kakuzu:...dammit all...

Deidara: Let's just blow up your laptop, hmm!

Ken" _ That'll just make it worse!

Deidara: Better than nothing, hmm.

Sasori: No, it isn't, Deidara. It's all about explosions with you.

Deidara: It's my thing, danna.

Sasori: Maybe you need a new thing.

Ken: Such a lovely couple...*smile*

Sasori and Deidara: You. Are. Creepy.

Ken: One of my many traits *chuckle*

Tobi: Tobi thinks Ken-chan is awesome!

Ken: Yet another one of my traits!

_*Ken and Tobi hug*_

Everyone else: *facepalm*


	13. Search

**Ken: So. Tired. Managed to write the rest of this one, but don't expect something COMPLETELY AWESOME! Just giving you a warning...XD  
**

**Tobi: Ken-chan doesn't own Naruto! **

**Ken: I was going to say that, Tobi. *coughing unconvincingly* **

**Tobi: Oooookkkkaaay, Ken-chan...**

* * *

"Dammit." Kisame muttered as he walked out of the inn that Nitome was checked into with Shima by his side. Both have been looking around the town for hours, asking more questions about Nitome's whereabouts.

All of the people they asked knew nothing, saying that they didn't see her leave the town at all. Shima knew that there had to be at least one person who saw Nitome get captured and they had to find that person, fast.

Shima glanced up at Kisame, who was grumbling profanities under his breath about the townspeople. "Kisame?" She said, gaining his attention. "Hmm?" He grunted. "We'll find someone, no one could've taken her without noticing." The fangirl assured with a small smile. Kisame didn't answer back as they continued walking down the street.

_'Damn all these people.'_ Kisame cursed inwardly. _'I wouldn't be surprised if the reason they're not telling us squat is because of my appearance.'_ He thought as he glared at his blue hand. "Come here!" The shark-like shinobi looked up to see Shima, talking to an old man whilst waving her hand at him.

Kisame walked towards them, feeling a bit suspicious of the man. "What is it?" He asked her. "This gentleman knows what happened to Nitome." Shima stated with her hands the sides of her hips. "Yeah, so?" He said, eying said man. "Problem is is that he won't tell me." She explained, her arms crossed as she glared at the old man.

"I will...for a price." The older gentleman said rubbing his middle finger and thumb together with a sly smile. "Alright." Kisame said, slowly reaching for the handle of Samahada. "The price shall be your life." He said, with Samahada at the man's throat.

Shima inwardly smiled, for she expected that Kisame would do this. She could never intimidate anyone due to her kind and gentle nature. No one has ever taken her seriously when it came to stuff like that. Even if she tried they would just laugh it off.

Shima watched as the man put up his hands in defense with a frightened look on his face. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you want you want!" He shouted, fearing for his life. The fangirl smiled slightly at Kisame's forwardness as the old man spilled.

The man told them that the night Nitome was taken that he heard footsteps on his roof and went to investigate. Only to see Nitome talking to Sasuke, who then tied her wrists together with a rope and walk off into the forest.

"Is that all?" Kisame asked, slightly waving Samahada in the man's face. "Yes, I swear! They went off north!" The old man said pointing in said direction with a shaky hand.

The blue Shinobi flashed his sharp teeth in the form of a smile. "Thanks for the information." He said as he bravely grabbed Shima's hand and led her to the north of the town.

"Good job, Kisame." She said, taking out her Iphone. "Now I can text the information to Fuji and she can pass it on to the others." Kisame nodded, even though he didn't understand the meaning of phones.

Shima smiled slightly as she sent the text then turned to Kisame, who was looking around. "Should we go meet up with them, Kisame?" She asked softly. The shark glanced at her. "Not now, it's getting dark. We'll set up camp for the night." He stated as they continued to ambulate more and more down the path.

"Great, it's been a while since I went camping." The fangirl stated as she rested her backpack on the ground. "How long?" Kisame asked, taking a sleeping bag out of his bag. "A few years, I loved but I just stopped going." Shima said, reminiscing.

"Guess I out grew it, but I still love it." She stated. "The s'mores, scary stories and staring up at the stars." The fangirl sighed happily as she took out her own sleeping bag.

Kisame smiled at Shima from afar, but he knew the she was very worried for Nitome. She was covering her concern with a fake smile, acting like everything was okay.

Keeping all her true feelings inside wasn't good, but it wouldn't be long before they all come flowing out.

When both of them finished setting up camp Kisame and Shima sat around the fire, her a few inches from him. "It's cold out tonight." The girl said quietly, bringing her knees to her chest. "Yeah, and it's getting dark, we should get to bed." The shark said, he blushed slightly when he heard those words come out of his mouth.

Luckily Shima had her back turn, not noticing the pink on the blue Shinobi's cheeks. "Alright, I need to be well rested anyway." She said with a smile.

Kisame nodded and laid down on his sleeping bag, not desiring a deep sleep in case someone tries to do a way with him.

Shima snuggled into her sleeping bag, feeling warm and safe. However she wondered what Nitome was feeling like. Cold, scared...lonely? Just the thought of that snake causing her best friend harm made her sick to her stomach.

Tears formed in her brown/hazel eyes, she blinked the waterworks away and sighed silently. _'Please be okay, Nitome. Without you I'd be...'_ Her thoughts trailed off, the fangirl couldn't think of any words to describe what she was feeling.

She eventually fell asleep, but the nightmares were not far from her.

* * *

**Sorry this took too long, I've been playing The Last of Us and Sims3(made a guy kill four sims already) and it was kinda hard to make sure to keep the characters in character whilst still being concerned for the well being of my OC. ... -_- XP XD  
**


	14. Nightmare

**Ken: Ugh, family reunions are stressful...-_-**

**Itachi: You're stressful.**

**Ken: Yup, well- dammit I can't say it! (was about to make a crack to Itachi about his family)**

**Ken: I'm not that crual. *anime tears***

**Itachi: *groan, she doesn't own Naruto or it's characters...thank Kami.**

**(And there's Occness up ahead, so look out. What?! That's what happens when you've got nothing better to do than watch romantic/comedies! For some reason I pictured Kisame as this. Weird huh? )**

**How should I put this...? Oh, this is a filler chapter. Just a warning. **

* * *

Kisame awoke to a sound in the middle of the night. He groaned and pried his eyes open. The shark sat up and sleepily looked around and heard the sound again. His gaze stopped on Shima, who was mumbling words in her sleep.

His white eyes widen when he heard a sob come from her mouth. Kisame got up from his sleeping bag and crawled toward the fangirl.

"Shima?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She whimpered and tears rolled down her cheeks. The blue shinobi moved his hand on her forehead. She was sweating._ 'In this cold weather?'_ He asked, puzzled. Shima let out another whimper. Kisame wondered why she was crying in her sleep, but knew he had to comfort her...somehow.

* * *

Shima looked at her surroundings, nothing but blackness. "Hello?!" She shouted, hearing no reply. "Oh, where am I?" She asked herself, with her hands on her chest. Suddenly the fangirl felt a presence behind her, turned around and saw her friend, Nitome, standing with a smile on her face.

"N-nitome!" She yelled, running towards her best friend. But stopped when another person appeared behind to Nitome, with a kunai in his hand. She narrowed her eyes to try to make out his face. Her eyes widen when she saw his grey hair pulled into a ponytail, his purple shirt and his glasses._ 'K-kabuto?!'_ Shima froze as she watched Kabuto inch closer to an unsuspecting Nitome.

The fangirl tried to warn her friend but she could't speak. She tried to run but couldn't.

Tears formed in her eyes as the man smirked and quickly brought his kunai to Nitome's throat. Before Shima could even blink Kabuto slit Nitome throat, blood spraying out of her wound. The black haired woman dropped to her knees and collapsed unto the ground in a pool of blood. Shima was hysterical at this moment.

Her friend was no longer living.

She screamed Nitome's name but nothing could be heard as she held out her hand to Nitome. Kabuto smirked. "Looks like it's your turn." He said, walking to Shima, who was shaking with fear."No, g-get away from me, you murder!" The girl shouted, sobbing between words. Kabuto brought out his kunai again and pointed it at her throat.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining Nitome soon." He whispered. Shima shut her eyes and silently screamed as Kabuto killed her.

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, panting. Shima could feel her cheeks wet with her tears._ 'That nightmare...it felt so real!'_ She thought when she felt something tighten around her. The fangirl looked up to see Kisame, eyes closed and his head resting on her's.

"K-kisame?" She stuttered, a little surprised that the shark was embracing her. "You were having a nightmare, huh?" He asked rhetorically. Shima nodded, blushing. "It was about Nitome, wasn't it?" Shima's hazel eyes filled with tears. She nodded again, and leaned against Kisame's chest and began to sob.

Kisame held her close, wanting her to feel safe. "Yes, I miss her so much! I'm so worried, she could be hurt or worse!" She cried, wrapping her arms around  
Kisame. The shark waiting for her to calm down, she needed to let out. After a few more minutes her crying died down, she was reduced to sniffling.

Shima looked at Kisame, who was smiling slightly at her. "Feel better now?" he asked with his hand in her hair. The fangirl blushed. "Yeah." She said. Then she  
realized that she was kneeling between the shark's legs, making her embarrassed.

"Eto, Kisame." Shima muttered, avoiding Kisame's gaze. Kisame leaned in closer to her to hear Shima more clearly._ 'Please don't hate me.'_ She begged.

Shima turned to face Kisame, both inches away from each other's faces. The blue shinobi blushed as he stared into her eyes. Shima moved her head closer to Kisame's face, cheeks bright red. Before Kisame could even say anything Shima pressed her lips unto his, shocking him slightly.

"What-?" "Thank you, Kisame." She said. "Umm, you're welcome. And if you need anything you can come to me." Kisame chuckled. Now it was his turn to kiss her.

Shima blushed again and kissed him back, both still embracing each other. "This is...very embarrassing." She whispered with a small smile. Kisame frowned. "Because of my appearance, right?" He asked gloomily. Shima put up her hands. "No, no, no! That's not it at all!" She declared, scared that she accidentally hurt the shark's feelings.

"It's just that, kissing my favorite character, in the woods, at night. It's kinda embarrassing for me. I should be lucky enough that you actually like me, Kisame."  
She confessed, at this point her cheeks were rosy red. Kisame a bit taken aback but was happy non the less.

"Didn't know you liked me that much." Kisame said, smirking. "Yeah, who knew confessing was so hard?" Shima asked, smiling at her love interest.

"Not me, didn't have anyone special enough to confess to." The blue Shinobi stated as he kissed Shima on the cheek. "Now what do you say that we get back to sleep? Can't save Nitome half sleep." He asked laughing lightly. Shima laughed too.

"Okay, but..." Kisame tilted his head slightly to show his confusion in Shima's behavior. "Could I sleep with you, I'm scared that I'll have another nightmare." She admitted shyly. The shark sighed and nodded. Shima inwardly squealed like an average fangirl but kept her composure.

The rest of the night Shima slept soundly in Kisame's arms, feeling calm and safe. But the same couldn't be said for Nitome.

* * *

**Ken: Laptop workin' bitches! XD **

**Ken: Typin' this fluff was_ weird_...weirder than normally. And yes, KisameXOc, figured the lovable shark could use some love. XD**


	15. Genjutsu

**Ken: Nicky, you are AWESOME. I can't think of a better word for you. Thanks to your comments I've been motivated to work harder _(I'm the laziest person in the world)_ Thank you! And Yes, in later chapters Itachi will have a love interest, workin' on her though but ya know how it goes. XD**  
**P.S I have a stuffed animal too, a Turkey named Gravy...ironic right? XD **

**Tobi: Ken-chan does not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Screams of torture echoed throughout Orochimaru's hideout. Nitome grinded her teeth against each other as Kabuto mercilessly drove a kunai into her shoulder. "Are you ready to talk?" Kabuto asked her, his mouth close to her ear. The woman didn't answer and ignored his question.

The grey-haired man narrowed his eyes and shoved the kunai back in her shoulder. "Aaaarrgg!" She yelled, tears stinging her eyes. Before Kabuto could do any more damage Orochimaru came through the door with his arms crossed. "Kabuto." He said with a smile. "I need to talk with you for a minute." Kabuto nodded and slowly took the kunai from the poor woman's arm.

She hissed in pain but didn't say anything. Before he could walk out the door he turned to Nitome with a smirk. "I'll be right back." He said, pushing his glasses  
back on his face. Nitome averted her eyes from him until she heard the door close.

She inspected her wound. Blood was dripping out and landing on the floor. Nitome could've sworn that she saw bone. The black haired woman groaned and stared at the floor._ 'I wouldn't be surprised if they came up with something more horrible for my torture.'_ She thought, tapping her fingers to a song in her head. Trying to keep herself calm.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, urging to get back to torturing Nitome. Orochimaru looked at his subordinate. "I've decided to have Sasuke-kun put her into a genjutsu. It being faster." The snaked explained. Kabuto frowned slightly which the ex-Sannin noticed. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I need the information now. It won't be long before the Akatsuki find me first." Orochimaru stated, wanting Kabuto to understand.

"Of course, Orchimaru-sama." Kabuto murmured. And with a slight bow he exited the room to heal Nitome before she could bleed out.

_'Dammit, I wanted more time.'_ He said to himself with his brows furrowed. "Make her beg for mercy." Kabuto sighed._ 'Or at least make her say something.'_ His frown transformed into a smirk._ 'It's been a while since I've seen someone so strong-willed.'_ Kabuto came to door which led to the torture room.

_'I will be the one to break it.'_ He swore as he opened the door to see Nitome, who was still staring at the floor, as if she was lifeless.

Kabuto walked up to her slowly and kneeld so his face was across from her's. "Luckily for you the torture stops, or at least the physical torture." He said with a small smile. Nitome, again, didn't answer him but still wanted to know what was to come to her. The medical ninja brought his hand to her injured shoulder as he flowed chakra to her wound, healing it.

Nitome wanted to let out a groan of relief but kept her mouth shut. Kabuto continued to heal her, his mind still on what Orochimaru said.

The black haired woman's curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to finally speak to the grey haired man.

"What...what's going to happen to me?" she asked in a whisper. Kabuto smirked. "It speaks." He said chuckling. Nitome glared at him, waiting for him to reply to her question. "Something bad. For you, not for me." Kabuto stated. Nitome rolled her eyes. "Could you be more specific?" She asked, irritated. "I could but I won't." He said as he finished healing her. And wrapped bandages around her wound.

"I'll let it be a surprise." He said with a sick smile. Nitome sighed but said nothing else. The apprentice exited the room, leaving Nitome in her thoughts.

_'I'll never forgive myself if they get the information out of me. So whatever they have in store for me I'll just have to endure it.'_ She vowed  
to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek as Deidara came to mind. _'I miss you so much, Dei...'_ Nitome began to softly cry, but kept the noise to a minimum.

"No, whatever's coming to me I'll face it head on." She declared to herself. Nitome blinked he tears away and steadied her breathing.

When she finally calmed down she heard the door open behind her. _'Here it comes...'_ Nitome looked up to see Sasuke. The Uchiha stared into Nitome's dark, blue eyes as she stared back. Before she could even blink Sasuke activated his Sharingan, capturing Nitome.

* * *

The black haired woman couldn't move, couldn't speak. Nothing. '_Dammit, why the hell did I look?'_ She asked herself as everything around her became  
pitch black. She knew that staying in one spot wouldn't do any good so she decided to walk forward, towards nothing but blackness.

_'Can Sasuke look through my memories with the Sharigan? Only the ones of the Yamakazi clan can do that, right?'_ Nitome asked to herself. She chuckled. _'They all think that if they create a_ _genjutsu to mess with my min I'll spill the beans. I've lasted this long, a genjutsu shouldn't be a problem for me. Itachi did it to me a few times and I_ _turned out alright, my mind still intact.'_ She thought, still walking nowhere.

_'Hmm, Itachi was always so paranoid, especially with Shima. I couldn't really blame him though, she's a more hard-core fan of the Akatsuki than I am.'_ Nitome  
chuckled again at the thought of her best friends antics.

_'And Kisame, our personal chef. Heh, I think he's trying to fatten us up. Fuji and Hidan, their room smells of blood and death, I remember worring that blood would drip down to the next floor, frightening the people that were staying there._

_Kakuzu, a money grabbing miser, we've only had a few conversations during the whole time I've known him. Zetsu, a plant like spy. I've barely spoken to him._  
_Tobi, an energetic little guy. He's like the little brother I've never had. Sasori...I'm embarrassed to say it but he's like an uncle to me._

_And Deidara...'_ Nitome stopped walking and stared at the black ground with a small smile. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Nitome continued walking, staring at the ground. Her dark, blue eyes widen as the blackness faded and a path laid out to Nitome, trees surround the path.

"Wow, what a nice forest with a convenient dirt path." Nitome said out loud with a smile. She walked along the path, wondering when Sasuke would make his  
move. But she was taken but surprise when the genjutsu warbled and then dispersed.

'W-what the-?" She said as she came back to reality. Nitome was shocked to see the room had a giant hole on the side. Sasuke was no where to be seen and  
explosions could be heard in the background. Nitome tried to make sense of the situation but was soon interrupted.

She looked in front of her to see Itachi, his back to her. "I-itachi?" Nitome said as more of a statement than a question. "Are you alright, Nitome?" He asked, turning  
his head to her. Nitome nodded slightly, still in awe. But one question popped into her mind.

"Where's Deidara?" She asked, hoping he was alright from his mission. Itachi nodded. "He's fine, along with everyone else." Nitome gasped. "They're here too?" The older raven nodded again. "Of course, you're our most valuble informant. The information in your mind is precious." He easily tore off the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Nitome got up from the chair and smiled at Itachi.

Itachi grabbed the black haired woman bridel style and ran as quick as he could down the corridors. Nitome blushed slightly. "What's the plan?" She asked.  
"So far all we really needed to do was to get you out of here. But the most highest priority is getting out alive." He explained, taking a right. Nitome swallowed  
hard at the last part but kept her cool.

She looked up to see giant holes in the ceiling, as if they were created by explosions. Nitome couldn't do anything but smile._ 'Heh, your doing Dei?'_ She thought  
as they came across one of Orochimaru's subjects. It had on the outfit the Jugo wore, just torn on the sleeves, and blood splatterings on the front and back.

Nitome gasped silently in fear, but calmed down when she remembered that Itachi there, along with everyone else.

The Uchiha easily used his Amaterasu on the creature, making it scream out of agony. Nitome turned her head to Itachi's chest, not wanting to see the disgusting display. Itachi continued to run down the hallway, holding Nitome close to him.

"Please." Itachi looked down to Nitome. "Please, take me to Deidara." She begged. Itachi narrowed his brow out of confusion. Nitome stared into his eyes, her's full of tears. "Please, Itachi, I need to see him!" The raven looked into her pleading eyes and nodded.

He quickly took a left and ran down the hallway. "He's probably in air on his clay bird on the look out." Itachi guessed as they come outside. Nitome took this  
chance to breathe in some freash air, something that she hasn't inhaled in weeks.

However, the outside, smelled just like the inside. Cold and brutal. Unforgiving. Death.

But the sight of her beloved pushed the thoughts out of Nitome's mind. She watched in delight as Deidara landed his clay bird unto the ground with a thud.  
Nitome stared at his flowing, blonde hair. And his two sparkling, blue eyes. He glanced at Nitome with a smile on his face. Said woman smiled with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Itachi gently set her feet down on the ground. Nitome walked towards her lover, then began to run. Faster and faster until she was arms length from him.  
Nitome threw her arms around the blonde's neck, embracing him. Deidara has a surprised look on his face but it softened.

"Are you alright, Nitome?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. She nodded, her face in between his shoulder and neck. The artist could hear muffled cries. She looked up, still embracing him. "I-I missed you, Dei." She muttered, blush covering her cheeks.

Deidara hugged her back, one arm around her waist, the other against the back of her head. "I missed you too, Nitome." He stated softly, hoping that Itachi wasn't hearing any of that. "Is everyone okay?" She asked. "Yeah, they're fending off Orochimaru. So we have to get out of here fast." Deidara explained seriously.

Nitome didn't answer. She grabbed a kunai from his pouch. "Nitome-?" The woman plunged the kunai deep within her chest, causing blood to squirt  
furiously. Nitome exhaled her last breath and fell unto the floor, blood surrounding her corpse.

Her eyes closed slowly, light dimming down from her sight.

_ 'Bye-bye, Deidara.' _

* * *

**_*Maniacal laughter* I'm so evil! Next chappie is coming soon, glitches! XD_**


	16. Taking Blame

**Ken: Can't let anyone see the rest of chapter( 15 ) until you read this one. Because I'm a bitch like that, XD! **

**Deidara: She does not own Naruto...if she did we'd all be in serious shit, un. **

**Ken: Come on, I wouldn't do anything too bad..._.*yaoi thoughts*_ XD**

* * *

"Fuck." Hidan cursed as he rubbed his brow. He, Fuji and Tobi were gathering information around a local village, however they were not doing so good.

Fuji sighed. "Don't fuckin' worry, Hidan. There has to be one pussy around here that's seen her." She assured, glaring at the townsfolk. Tobi smiled. "Tobi's not  
worried. Tobi knows that Deidara-senpai will find Nitome-chan first." He stated. Hidan rolled his eyes. "That blondie has a one track mind." He grumbled.

A ring from Fuji's Iphone startled them. She pulled the phone out of her pocket to see a message from Shima. "Finally." She said before reading the text.

"Yes! Kisame and Shima found someone who's seen Nitome. I got their location." She said happily. "Fuck yeah, let's go then!" Hidan  
shouted running down the street at full speed. Fuji showed the text to Tobi who gasped.

"Hidan-senpai! You''re going the wrong way!" Tobi yelled. But before he could finish his sentence Hidan zipped right pass him in the right direction.

Fuji slammed her hand in her face. "Jashin-sama, help us." She groaned. "Hidan-senpai really wants this to be over, doesn't he, Fuji-chan?" Tobi asked innocently. The female Jashinist nodded. "Yeah, he says that he has better fucking things to do than hunt down Nitome, but the thought of fighting someone at a higher level than him seems awesome." Fuji said to the masked Uchiha as they an after Hidan.

"However, he feels pity for Deidara. Should the same thing happen to me I know he would do the same for me." Fuji said, blushing. Tobi smiled at her. "That's sweet, Fuji-chan." Tobi admitted. Fuji's eyes widened. "N-never tell anyone I said any of this! Or you're fucking dead, Tobi!" She said, her face bright red as she punched Tobi on the top of his head.

"Oww, oww! Okay, Tobi will keep his lips sealed!" He promised, shielding his head.

* * *

"Ready?" Itachi asked, sitting with his legs criss-crossed. "Yeah." Deidara replied, sitting like the raven. Both held up their index and middle finger with their  
hands clasped together. They closed their eyes, getting ready to see someone.

Deidara reopened his eyes to see that he was now in a dark cave, standing on the fingers of a giant statue, mouth ajar. His body was distilled, rainbow color.  
The blonde looked to his right to see Itachi, his form the same as Deidara's.

"What is it?" Itachi and Deidara looked across of them to see their Leader, his purple, narrowed eyes staring into their souls. Deidara cleared his throat.  
"Leader, we have some bad news." He admitted shamefully, glaring at the ground. Pein sighed. "Well?" He asked, impatiently.

"It seems that one of our informants, Nitome, has been kidnapped by Orochimaru." Itachi explained. Pein let out a sound of shock. "How did this happen?" He  
asked menacingly. Deidara swallowed hard, worried that he might be severely punished.

"Well-" "While she was gathering more information in a local town one of Orochimaru's subordinates took her." Itachi interrupted, surprising the bomber.

Pein inhaled and exhaled slowly, yet not like a sigh. "Why weren't any of there you there to guard her?" He asked annoyed. Deidara cringed at his words but  
kept quiet. Itachi kept his calm demeanor. "I was there, however I was subdued and didn't arrive in time to save her." He stated.

Deidara looked at the Uchiha in shock. Itachi was lying to Leader, for him. The bomber was speechless. Pein frowned. "Alright, I will send out a message to anyone affiliated with the Akatsuki. Have you sent out the others?" Itachi nodded. "Yes, the rest of them are searching as we speak." Pein nodded. "Is that all?" He asked.

Both members nodded. "Sayonara." Was all Pein said before disappearing.

Deidara closed and opened his eyes as he released the jutsu.

Itachi got up from the rock that he and Deidara sat on. "Why?" The raven turned to the blonde. "Why did you lie to Leader?" Deidara asked, suspicious of the  
Uchiha. "We don't have time for Leader to chew you out, we need to find Nitome now." He explained, enphisising the last sentance.

Deidara stared at the ground. He did't know whether or not to thank the Uchiha. It felt unnatural_. (A/N Like eating with no ketchup)_

Itachi could've sworn that he heard a mumbled thanks from the blonde but left it alone. They continued on their journey, meters from each other.

_'Nitome, I will stop at nothing until you're safe in my arms again. I promise you.'_ Deidara vowed as he and Itachi ran through the woods.

* * *

**Ken: Wish I had a boyfriend like you, Dei! *fangirl sigh***

**Dei: You made me like this, like 100 percent Occ, hmm!**

**Ken: That's how I picture you, an awesome clay artist with beautiful hair and feelings... *anime tears* **

**Dei: Yeah...average fangirl thinking. **

**Ken: Be glad that I didn't put in a sex scene between you and Itachi!**

**Dei: ?! What-?! **


	17. Clever Girl

**Ken: School's started up again...ugh! I'd rather stay stupid than go to school. **

**Hidan: You're already fuckin' stupid, bitch.**

**Ken: That's it! You're going back in a dress get ready, minna! **

**Hidan: Fuck!**

* * *

Sasuke completed in putting Nitome under a genjutsu_. 'I should be able to dig through her memories but it will be hard.'_ He thought.

The Uchiha closed his eyes. When he reopened them he saw before him a giant brain._ 'This is going to be hard since this jutsu is not from my own clan. So_  
_I better be quick.'_ He said to himself. The raven floated up to the brain, staring at the muscle.

He quickly did a handsign, reached deep into the organ and pulled out a large scroll. _'I should be careful, one wrong move and her mind could be permanently _  
_damaged.'_ He warned himself. Sasuke unwrapped the scroll and skimped through most of it. 'No, this is her childhood.' He put the scroll back and went on to  
the next one.

After reading five scrolls Sasuke found just the one he was searching for._ 'Great. All her knowledge of the Akatsuki.'_ Sasuke said as he skimped through most of their profiles. However he stopped when he came upon Itachi's.

"W-what?" He said in a whisper. Sasuke learned all about Itachi, the order, coup d'état and the elders. Everything he knew about his brother was a lie.

The duck-butt hair man stared at Itachi's information, stunned that Nitome knew all about it.

_'Guess she's not an informant for nothing.'_ He thought. Sasuke was about to read the paragraph containing vital Akatsuki information until he saw a seal, forcing the scroll back into the brain. White, thin seals wrapped out her brain, protecting it from the Uchiha. Sasuke was surprised but smirked slightly. "Brother..." However before the raven could do anything to remove the seals another unknown force pushed him out of Nitome's mind and back into reality.

Sasuke was surprised, somehow Nitome broke the genjutsu. _'Seems I underestimated her.'_ He thought. Nitome was breathing heavily from shock._ 'I can't believe I did that, I-i committed suicide!"_ Nitome exclaimed inwardly. In the misted of all the commotion going on in Nitome heard a few muffled words from Sasuke  
brought her back.

"How-?" Nitome looked at him, panting. "How did you break out of my genjutsu?" Sasuke demanded, narrowing his now onyx eyes. Nitome halfheartedly  
chuckled. "I-i...killed myself." She declared ashamed. The Uchiha looked at her confused. "You're genjutsu had a few bugs, wasn't that hard to figure out."  
She stated, making Sasuke's genjutsu sound horrible.

The Uchiha scoffed as he crossed his arms. "I'll be back." He said plainly as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Nitome sighed and thought about  
the genjutsu._ 'Hmph, seems that Sasuke didn't know that Deidara had an eye scope on under his left bang. Bad mistake.'_ She smiled.

But Nitome frowned when she remembered the pain of stabbing herself, it may have been an illusion but it felt so real. She couldn't figure out how Hidan and  
Fuji could do that to themselves on a daily basis, albeit praying to Jashin to rituals.

Nitome stared at the floor again, her suicide still running through her mind.

But it was nice to be able to hug Deidara again, even if it wasn't real.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway, quiet as ever. However he was thinking up a storm in his mind.

_'Brother, is all of this true?'_ He asked to himself. The raven wished that he could've read more, it sounded real yet unreal at the same time. It was a bit much  
for the Uchiha to take in all at once.

_'It all makes sense, yet...'_ Sasuke contemplated in his mind. The Uchiha continued walking down the hallway, his fist clenched yet he had a calm expression on his face.

"What?" Orochimaru asked surprised. Sasuke nodded. "Yes, before I could even read it a seal was activated. And when I was about to deactivated she broke the genjutsu." Sasuke explained. Kabuto narrowed his brows, but smirked too._ 'Hmm, so she's not so helpless after all.'_ He thought.

"Well, looks like we'lll have to try a different tactic, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said with a smile. He turned to the glasses-wearing man. "Kabuto, be a dear and  
check on little Nitome for me." He said. Kabuto bowed slightly and nodded. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." The raven and snake watched as Kabuto left the room.

"Do you think you'll be all to deactivate the seal, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, smirking slightly. Sasuke glanced over to his side then back at Orochimaru.  
"Maybe, but we will have to force her into my genjutsu by force. She's not the type to look twice." He explained plainly.

"Hmm, we can't do it now. One of my subordents informed me that a couple of Akatsuki members were closing in on our location. Best we leave tonight." He  
declared. Sasuke agreed. "We wouldn't want to run into your _'beloved'_ brother just yet." The snake joked, however the raven didn't see it that way.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at Orochimaru's comment. "I know, Orochimaru-sama." He said, cursing him silently before leaving the room.

Ken: Yeah, Nitome's not dead! XD -_-


	18. Leaving

**Ken: Vocaloid on a Saturday afternoon, what could be better?**

**Kakuzu: Money.**

**Ken: Besides that.**

**Kakuzu: Hearts.**

**Ken: Oh, Kami. There's nothing more to you is there?!**

**Kakuzu: Bounties.**

**Ken: I'm done! I'm out!_ *grabbes Deidara's hand and both fly on a rainbow* _**

* * *

Kabuto walked down the hallway, thinking about Nitome's condition_. 'Hmm, don't know if I'll be able to heal her psychological but I guess I'll have to do my best.'_  
He thought, a faint smirk on his face.

The grey-haired man opened the door which led to the torture room. Nitome, with her head hung, stared at the floor. A blank expression on her face.

Kabuto grabbed a chair, set it in front of her and sat down. "So, anything hurts?" He asked smart-assidly. Nitome shook her head. "I'm fine." She whispered.  
He raised a brow. "Really, you look exhausted." Kabuto observed. "Yes, I'm fine." Nitome insisted, still in a whisper.

"Alright then,back to your cell." He said, standing up. Nitome watched as Kabuto released her from her restraints. She let out a sigh of relief as she whipped her hand in circles around a bit, making sure that her wrists still worked. Kabuto motioned her to stand, which she did.

Nitome held out her hands as Kabuto took out his rope. _'This has become a freakin' routine.'_ She thought. Kabuto tied the rope around her wrists.

He led her out of room, into the dark, cold hallway. Nitome yawned. It was a long day for her. "Don't even think about falling asleep, we're leaving to the next  
hideout tonight." Kabuto stated, not even looking back at her.

Nitome gasped. If they left now it would take even longer for the Akatsuki to find her. Eventually they would call it quits and leave her there.  
But Deidara would still search for her. Right? But they all would think she was long dead by now. Right? Nitome accepted that.

She had hope but still wouldn't hold a grudge against any of them if they gave up on her.

Kabuto heard an audible sigh come from the woman behind him but kept going. They finally arrived to her cell.

The grey-haired man took off the ropes and pushed her into her cell. "I'll be back later." He said before leaving Nitome.

Nitome sat on the floor, her knees to her chest. _'Deidara, you better hurry. At the next hideout they might have more torture tools. I don't think my body will_  
_be able to take it.'_ She thought, wondering if she might die soon. Nitome knew she shouldn't think like that, but it was inevitable.

Nitome laid down on the hard floor, hoping to catch a few Zs before they would take her away, deifying Kabuto's orders. She told herself goodnight, giving herself some comfort.

* * *

Orochimaru grabbed one of his tops and placed it in his traveling bag. A knock at his door alerted him. "Come in." He said with a smile. The door opened to  
reveal Sasuke, a blank expression on his face. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" The pale skinned man asked. Sasuke didn't move.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Yes, go get Nitome please." The snake said, proceeding with his packing. Sasuke left his  
master's room in a huff.

"Next time." He grumbled under his breath as he clenched his fist. The Uchiha traveled down the hallway, headed towards Nitome.

* * *

"Wake up." Nitome pried her blue eyes open, slightly annoyed and sleepy. She looked up to see Sasuke, arms crossed. The woman felt as though that Sasuke  
was upset, but didn't say anything about it. Nitome got up from the floor. She bent backwards a bit, her back feeling quite stif.

"Are we leaving already?" Nitome asked with a groan as she stretched. Sasuke answered with a _'hn'_. The raven opened the cell door, allowing Nitome to walk out. "I like the fact that you trust me enough not to tie e up now." She said, with a small smile.

Sasuke didn't reply, but agreed inwardly. Nitome earned his trust, or at least a small amount. Nitome walked out of her cell and followed Sasuke out into the  
hallway. "Don't you ever get lost in here?" She asked, curiously. Sasue shook his head.

Nitome smiled, she finally got the Uchiha to answer most of her questions. Her frown transformed into a frown when Orochimaru and Kauto came into sight.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you restrain her?" Orochimaru asked, referring to the fact that Nitome was not tied up. Kabuto agreed with his master. "She won't  
try to escape." He stated. "Even if she does I'll put a stop to it." Sasuke glared daggers at Nitome which caused her to gasp and take a step back.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Alright, she's your responsibility during this short journey, Sasuke-kun." He informed. Sasuke groaned inwardly, the girl was almost  
the female version of a certain Uzumaki. With the stupid questions and plain annoyance.

Nitome was contempt with being watched by Sasuke, if it was Kabuto it would be a different story.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed something coming towards her. Nitome glance to the side to see Kabuto holding a black coat.

"Here, it's going to be cold and you're not really dress for it." He said, handing her the jacket. Nitome looked down at her outfit, a short-sleeved shirt with  
boyshorts. She couldn't deny it, Kabuto was right. "Thanks" Nitome mumbled to him as she put on the coat.

Kabuto welcomed her with his eyes before turning back to his master. "Let's go." Orochimaru said, as they continued walking to the entrance of the hideout.

Nitome's face lit up when it hit her. She was going outside, first time in almost a month._ 'Finally, I've grown pale.'_ She sighed with a smile._ 'Don't wanna end up_  
_looking like Orochimaru.'_ Nitome joked to herself, making herself chuckle.

Sasuke gained Nitome's attention by snapping his fingers, clearly annoyed. "Hurry up." He said, making Nitome notice that she was behind the group.

"Gomen." She said, walking next to his side. Orochimaru and Kabuto walked a few meters away from Sasuke and Nitome, the apprentice next to his master.

They all came to the presence of a giant door, which Kabuto began to open. When he finally pried it open enough for them Orochimaru was the first to walk through. Followed by Kabuto, Nitome and Sasuke.

Nitome's eyes squinted as sunlight hit her face. She adjusted her eyes to the sudden light and blinked as she took it all in. The fresh air and cool breeze. Way  
better than being in a cold building with no windows. Nitome took a deep breath in as they all continued walking.

She and Sasuke walked behind Kabuto and Orochimaru, who were a few meters away from them. Nitome snuggled the coat Kabuto gave her.  
It was a sweet gesture however Nitome knew it would take a while before she could really trust Kabuto. But the coat thing was a nice start.

"Hey." Nitome blushed and stopped snuggling the jacket. She turned to Sasuke with a puzzled look. The Uchiha  
didn't look at her, just straight ahead. "Is it true?" He continued, making sure that the party up front didn't hear him.

Nitome tilted her head slightly at the raven's question. "What do you mean, emo?" She asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his  
nickname but answered. "When I was in your mind I read about Itachi-nii-san, the coupe de cu and the elder's order. Is all that true?" He asked,  
turning to Nitome with a serious expression.

Nitome was about to answer but smirked instead. "I'll tell you, if you promise me that when you-" *Crrikkk* She made a sound with her mouth and pretended to slice her throat. "-Orochimaru that you will take me along."

Sasuke sighed. It was a fair offer, both would get what they wanted, however Sasuke would be stuck with Nitome after he kills the snake. Double crossing her  
seemed plausible but this girl wasn't to be underestimated.

Nitome stared at Sasuke as he searched for an answer to her offer. By the look on his face it seemed that he was wondering whether or not to agree. But Nitome had something up her sleeve.

"And if you're wondering, no, I am not traveling with you. No offence, but you're a bit too quiet to be a fun traveling buddy. Gomene." She whispered to him  
as if reading his mind, shocking him. The Uchiha were known for keeping their true emotions hidden. Right next to the Hyuuga.

Nitome smiled like a certain Izumi_ (Lucky Star refrence)_ and continued walking. Happy that she surprised the Uchiha._ 'It was only a lucky guess, can't believe_  
_I got it right.'_ She thought.

Sasuke shook his head but walked back beside her, not saying anything else. The four continued to walk to the next hideout in silence.

* * *

**Ken: Back hurting. I hate my motherfuckin' mattress! It has it out for me! **

**Tobi: Ken-chan needs a new one!**

**Ken: Yeah, let's go find one in the dumpster!_ *starts running*_**

**Tobi: No, Ken-chan! That's dirty! **


End file.
